Old Soul, New Life
by blacknblu30
Summary: A different approach to Bella and Jasper. Bella moves to Forks and meets the Cullens, of course, and ends up putting reality and dreams slowly together.
1. Prologue

"You look beautiful, Miss Jackson."

She turned from the mirror to look at the housemaid coming in to do her hair. A pair of chocolate brown eyes tracked the maid, they were all the girl had left of the mother who had died giving birth to her, watched as Nana, the housemaid, walked behind her and played with the brown hair that hung down the girls waist, waiting for her. Her father let her keep a picture of her by her bedside.

She sat at her vanity and watched as Nana curled and pinned her hair. The dark blue gown she was wearing flattered her, she decided. It worked well with her creamy skin that never tanned. Her father decided it was time for her "Coming Out" party before he had to go back into battle, and scheduled the party a few days after her sixteenth birthday.

Her father, Lieutenant-General Thomas Johnathan Jackson was the only man who held her heart. But not for long, or so she prayed. She was hoping to marry a soldier. They were the only men she would ever feel safe with, it was all she knew.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

She smiled as Nana went to open the door for her father to enter her bedchamber.

"Yes, Daddy."

The General walked over to his daughter and kissed her hand. "Evelyn, you're absolutely stunning." Taking his daughter's arm, General Jackson led Evelyn to the ballroom and to the awaiting guests. As they were announced, they walked in gracefully, Evelyn's nerves showing through only by the tightening on her father's arm. Evelyn walked over to her friend Victoria Hardee, who looked gorgeous in a red and gold gown. The two girls talked as they admired the many young soldiers. Vicotia's father was a war General also. Their families had been friends for decades, as far as the girls knew.

"Miss Jackson, would you do me the honor of dancing with a soldier?"

Evelyn turned to look at the soldier. He looked to be about nineteen and had blonde, curly hair that hung to his chin. Looking into his blue eyes, she found herself smiling. "I would be delighted, Mr..."

"Whitlock, ma'am..."

*BEEP*BEEP*

"Huh..." a voice whispered, reaching out to turn her alarm off. A young girl sat up in her bed, and stretched thinking about the dream.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" The girl wondered as she got out of bed and headed to the shower to start another day, still blinking the sleep out of a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

****

Hey everyone. I hope you liked the prologue. I thought about trying something different. Let me know and review. By the way Im not cool enough to own Twilight or the Characters that you recognize, Stephanie is.

brianna24


	2. Bella's First Day

BPOV

I finished my shower and wrapped the pink towel around me. I knew Charlie didn't normally have this color in his house, and was grateful that he went to get something girly before my plane got here. I don't normally like pink, but I did appreciate the fact that he went to some trouble to get me something girly. Charlie doesn't like pink any more than I do, and probably even less.

I walked to my closet to decide which shirt I wanted to wear since I only took my panties and bra into the bathroom with me. I flipped through the hangers and decided on a short sleeve blue shirt and my blue hoodie. It was raining, of course. I hate the rain, it's too wet and dreary. Walking over to my bed, I sat down and put on my denim low-rise flare jeans. Mom would always tell me that I was born in the seventies.

No. I stopped that train of thought dead in it's tracks. The whole reason I moved here was to I wouldn't think of the accident. I shook my head to clear my thought and grabbed my brush. After brushing my hair until it shined,I walked into the Kitchen, expecting to see Charlie. He and I spent the weekend at La Push with Jake and his dad, Billy.

Jake still has that crush on me that I wish he'd get over. Jake, or Jacob Black, was my best friend here and when I lived in Phoenix. He actually came to funeral earlier this week with my dad and let me cry on him the whole day. Sometimes I feel bad for not feeling the way he does, but I don't think I would've survived if he wasn't with me.

Looking around for Charlie, I noticed a note tacked on the fridge.

_"Bells,_

_I had to go in early. Hope you have a good first day at school. I should be home for dinner._

_Love, Dad."_

I smiled as I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the milk for my cereal. Charliewent out of his way to let me know that he was there. It was the sort of thing Mom would have done. Setting the jug on the counter I turned and got a bowl. After I poured my cereal and the milk, I just stood and ate while I looked outside at the woods behind the house, hoping to call this place home soon. Forks, that's the name of the town where I lived now. It's in Washington. My dad has always lived here. I liked it when I was little, I guess. I just liked the sun more. Getting out of my thought about everything, I rinsed my bowl and sat it in the sink before walking to the door.

Stopping by the coat rack, I pulled on the coat that Charlie insisted I would need when it rained. I pulled my hair out from behind it, letting it hang down my back. On my wayout, I stopped by the door and glanced in the mirror. I saw the same chocolate eyes from my dream. The same girl, looking back at me.

"What is wrong with me? I wish I knew what these dream were about." I thought to myself as I

grabbed my purse and headed out the door to school.

Silently thanking Charlie, I slipped into the old Chevy that he bought me so that I wouldn't have to ride in the police cruiser. My dad's the Chief of Police in this little town. If he had driven me to school…well, I don't even want to think about it. Any chances for not being the weirdo would have flowed down the river all this rain was probably knew anyway, everyone always knew. Hearing my engine come to life, I drove to Forks High School hoping that nobody asks me about my mom.

When I got to the school, the only space left was next to a blue Ford F150, so I pulled my old, rusty truck in next to it. That person will probably laugh at my truck, but I loved it, so I don't care, really. I slammed my door shut and headed for the office to get my schedule. Charlie had already registered me before I got here, so I should be all set for the day. I walked in to find an elderly woman at the front desk.

"Can I help you dear?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm Isabella Swan. My dad said he's already enrolled me."

The woman smiled and walked over to her desk, bring a stack of papers back with her. "Here you are, dear. I'm Mrs. Cope. Please bring the second paper back at the end of the day. Your teachers will need to sign it. I'm sorry about your mother."

Yeah, them not asking sure lasted a long time. I plastered a smile in thanks and headed out the door to my first class. History...great. I loved learning about it, but all the datesjust ended up swimming in front of my eyes**.** I walked in and handed the teacher the paper before walking to the desk that he told me to sit in.

"Hey, I'm Emmett."

I turned to the guy next to me and stared. He had the most gorgeous eyes, kinda yellow, but not...topaz I think. I sensed something with him, but wasn't sure. I blinked a couple times and answered him. "Bella."

Before we could talk about anything else, the teacher started his lecture. "Alright, settle down. As you know, we started the Civil War about a week ago. Today we will start the project that I told you about. I have taped an envelope to the underside of your desktop. In the envelope is a soldier's name. They are men that went MIA during the war. You are to research what you can about them. I will need their ranks at the time they disappeared and their overall role during the war. You will have a partner, whose name is also on the paper in the envelope. You have the rest of class today to come up with study and research scheduling. Have fun and you may begin."

I reached under and tore the envelope off the desk. Sitting back up, I opened it to reveal that I would be working with the guy named Emmett. What I saw under his name made me start to panic. The name was Jasper Whitlock, the man from my dream.

OK. Here's chapter one. Hope you like it. Thanks to all the reviews. Also, I would like to thank my beta for helping with everything.

Brianna24


	3. Avoiding the New Girl

JPOV

Alice has been weird all morning, even for her. Her emotions are driving me fucking crazy. They're all over the place. Happy, sad. Ecstatic, depressed. I was going to commit myself if it didn't stop soon. I walked to the cafeteria as per usual, grabbing a slice of pizza as my prop today before heading to our normal table. Sitting across from her and Edward was almost a mistake. I swear they are worse than Emmett and Rosalie.

"What is with you today, Alice? Please control your emotions, I'm going fucking nuts, darlin'. Or if you cant, then tell me what the hell is going on!"

That damn pixie just looked at me and smiled. I hate it when she does that. That's how I know that she knows something about me and it probably isn't going to end well.

"Well, Jasper. If you must know something, you and I will need to leave in about five minutes." she stated, still smiling. Edward laughed. He knew how much I hated it when Alice did things like this.

"And why are we leaving today?"

"If you must know," there it was again. She always managed to say that. ALWAYS! "Emmett is bringing someone home today and you haven't hunted in a few days, your eyes are starting to change."

Emmett's bringing someone home. We never bring anyone home, especially since humans tend to leave us alone. "Why?"

"Dude, I have this project thing for History and I need you to not be there." Emmett stated as he sat next to me. That didn't make sense really, why bring the human to our home. "Still don't get it." I stated, looking at the man on my right.

"Well, we're doing the Civil War and have to research some soldiers who went missing. One guess who we have to look up." He stated, smirking at me with a wink. Oh, I get it now. I just nod and go along with it. I obviously can't be in the house why they look up pictures of me on the internet. Too many questions that none of us can really answer.

"Ok then. You ready to go, Alice?"

She nods and we leave through the back so no one can see us. Walking to my truck, I notice a strange smell. Kind of like vanilla and roses. I don't know why, but I felt like I had smelt it somewhere before. I stopped just short of opening the door for Alice and looked over at the old Chevy next to us. The smell was coming from there. That's odd. I felt Alice touch my arm and shaking my head, I helped her into my wonderful truck.

"You alright, sweetie?"

I turned to look at her. In all the years I've known her, she still amazed me. She found me when I didn't know I needed to be found. We have never done anything mind you; Edward would kick my ass anyway.

"I don't really know. Did you smell anything before we got in?"

She looked at me and smiled, of course she did. The pixie knew all, after all. I started the truck and drove out of the parking lot before she answered. "Yeah, vanilla and roses. Why, Jasper?"

"So it wasn't you?" I asked, trying to make sense of everything. She shook her head. "No, I don't smell like that and you know it. It has to be coming from whoever drives that beat up truck next to yours." I simply nodded as I drove north for our hunting trip.

We stopped in a wooded area just north of the Washington border. I like the game here better. After taking down a herd of moose and two grizzlies, Alice said it was time to go. Never one to doubt her, I nodded and helped her into the truck before driving home. When I pulled up to the house, that rusty truck was in the driveway. Looking at Alice, I could tell that we ended up being early and the truck belonged to whoever Emmett brought home with him.

"Maybe you should rush in so she doesn't see you." Alice whispered. I nodded and opened my door. I ran at vampire speed into our home and went up to my room. As I opened the door, I smelled it again...vanilla and roses. "So, it's whoever's with Emmett." I thought to myself as I decided to change out of my bloody clothes and into a pair of denim jeans and a black hoodie. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. I love Alice, really, like a sister. How I had actually managed to get her to stop buying my clothes, I'll never know. Oh yeah, I had bought her that yellow Porsche that she had lusted after for months.

Taking my book off the table next to my couch, I opened it up to the page I had left off at. I think I read about three chapters when Esme called me down to the kitchen for something. I closed the book and walked down the stairs. As I got to the kitchen, I saw why my mother had called me down. I couldn't see her face, but her smell was dominant.

I looked at Esme, silently asking why the girl was still there when she stated. "Thank you for letting me come over to work with Emmett, Mrs. Cullen. I should really get home. Charlie's expecting me for dinner." That voice. I could feel it, something about it. It was like I have heard it from somewhere. Alice motioned for me to hide as the girl was turning around. I opened the closet door and hid just as the girl started walking out the kitchen. "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Jasper, Bella. Maybe next time you could. We should get together." I heard Alice as they walked next to me. When I heard the front door shut, I got out and went to look out the front window to see her.

As she turned her truck around, she turned to look back to the house. Gazing at her as I was, I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were brown, a chocolate brown, one** that **caused you to want to swim in them. There was only one person I had ever known in my whole existence with eyes like that.

They were all I remembered from that memory of my human life. I know they're important, I have the unsent letters to prove it. I could feel Alice come to stand next to me. I look over to her, silently asking. She was the only one who knew about the letters. After watching her try to be with me before meeting Edward, I had showed them to her. She sighed and looked back out the window.

"I have had visions of her for the last month, Jasper. I don't fully understand them yet; but I do know this—it's not the right time for you to meet her."

I looked back out the window as the truck lost view down the driveway.

"Do you think she could somehow be her?"

Alice looked at me and squeezed my hand. "I do."

My long-dead heart skipped a tiny beat, as I thought about her answer. If that girl was somehow the same person from my memory...I don't know. I don't even know if I could believe in something like that. That was a question for Carlisle. But there was no doubt in my mind that I knew who she eyes and her smell... it was Evelyn. I knew it. And I knew that she knew me too, in a way that went deeper than anyone else who says they know me. It was deeper than Edward's, and deeper than Alice's knowing of me. Evelyn knew me, and I wanted to get to know her, all over again**.**

Hey, Two in one day. Hope you like it.

Brianna24


	4. What A Day

****

Hey everyone, heres the next chapter. Hope you like it.

BPOV

This last week had been tiring. Charlie was working tomorrow, so I was having a Girls Night with Alice and her older sister, Rosalie. I have never been one for a girls' night, but I've learned that you just can't say no way in hell to the Master of Puppy-Dog Eyes pixie.

Friday, today, I climbed out of bed from yet another dream. Ever since starting the History project, I've seen my soldier's face. Yes, I have started calling him my soldier. Last night's dream was when he finally had to leave with promises to write. I've begun a little research on Evelyn Jackson. She looked like me, which is weird. I told Jake about them and he now thinks I'm being stupid. Maybe I am, but I just have this feeling about her and the soldier.

I reached the school and parked into the empty space next to the same F150 I've parked next to all week. Walking up to the building, I noticed Alice and Edward waiting for me. I still haven't gotten to meet Alice's brother, Jasper. I think that's his name, anyway.

"Hey, Bella." She stated as Edward waved. I waved to both of them while I walked to the door. They walked with me to class, claiming that Emmett had slept in.

Classes this morning sucked ass. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory spent all of English trying to flirt with Edward, so he spent all his time talking to me. This obnoxious act caused me to be pushed out the door by skank number one (Jessica). Before I could even register that I was falling, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, holding me steady.

"Whoa, darlin."

I froze, recognizing the voice. Getting my balance, I closed my eyes as I brought my head up. When I opened my eyes, whoever it was, had vanished.

"MOVE." Turning around, I noticed the class was waiting for me to get out of the way. I did and started walking to lunch.

"Hey, Bella. Wait up."

I stopped and waited for Edward. We fell in step together as we walked down the hall. All I could think about was that voice and the arms that went with it. I think I'm going crazy with the whole dream thing. It always seems so realand then I wake up, in another century, another life.

I decided on salad today. I don't think my stomach would be hold nasty school grease with my head trying to convince myself I'm crazy. As I walked to our table with my tray, I felt someone watching me. I scanned the cafeteria and stopped. Turning and walking out was the same person from my dreams. I'm now officially going insane. There's no way my soldier would be here. Shaking my head, I sit my tray down and got into my seat.

"Are you okay?"

She asked just as I knew she would. I of course had told Alice about Evelyn. Normally I wouldnt trust someone with something that important, but Alice had come right out and asked about it, and for some reason I felt like I could trust her. I looked at the girl next to me. "I think I'm going crazy." I stated simply.

"Why would you think that?" She asked with that damn smirk of hers. It's like she knows something no one else gets to know. I sigh and look her in the eyes. "I think I'm going crazy. I've had déjà vu all day. It's like he's fucking here, Alice." The smirk left her face as she figured out who I was talking about. I watched her glance quickly at Edward, who gave a slight nod while pretending not to notice. They, of course, were trying to be discreet about it which pissed me off.

"Listen...I know you guys are keeping something from me. I have a theory of course." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Edward raised an eyebrow daring me to continue. I took a drink of my water before continuing. "Cold One..." Two words were enough to say. I noticed their eyes had gotten bigger. I sat waiting for them to say something about my theory for a few moments.

"We should go." Alice stated as she got up to throw her food in the can. I nodded and followed the couple out of the building. We walked to my truck and stopped. I looked at them, still waiting on an answer.

"Follow us to the house." Edward stated as he lead Alice to his Volvo.

"Charlie's gonna murder me." I muttered, getting into my truck. I started my truck and waited as the engine roared to life. I drove in silence, not bothering with the radio. When we finally reached the house, I noticed that blue F150. It had never been here before as far as I knew anyways. Jumping out, I followed the couple into their home. As we walked into the Living Room, I noticed everyone was there, except Jasper of course. I sat my bag next to the archway and waited.

"Sit, Bella."

I did as I was told and sat next to Esme. Carlisle walked through the door and into the room. "Where's Jasper?"

The pixie looked at her father. "It's not time yet."

He simply nodded and looked at me. "Afternoon, Bella."

"Hello, Carlisle." They refuse to let me call them Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Apparently I was already family. I didn't mind as I felt apart of it since day one. Carlisle sat on eth coffee table and looked at me. "What do you know about the Cold One's Bella?" Jeez, he liked to cut to the chase, didnt he?

"Just stories. When I was five, I went to a bonfire with Jake and Billy at La Push." I explained, looking at Carlisle only.

He nodded. "You believe in you theory?"

I nodded and continued. "Ever since meeting your family, I knew you were different. I remembered the stories and researched it on the net...Vampire." Everyone looked at me, surprise on each face. Well...except Alice of course.

"Your not scared?" Emmett asked. I shook my head no and answered him.

"I figured if you were going to eat me, you would've already." It made sense to me, but I knew some people didnt feel that way.

The Cullen's nodded in agreement. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. I was going over the events of the day, thinking of my soldier hallucinations mostly. They didn't deny being Vampires and judging by reactions, they were alright with me knowing.

"Bella..."

I looked over at Alice across the room. "Yeah."

"I'm going to call Charlie and tell him you got a little sick. The school's planning to call him in a few minutes." She turned and walked out of the room as I raised my eyebrow, looking at her other half. The blonde decided to answer my silent question. "Alice can see the future and I can read minds which is how I know about her. I can't read you, though. I saw through Alice."

I nodded as I processed this information. Again my mind drifted back to earlier. I know I couldn't be crazy. I mean if vampires existed, why not..."Jasper."

Ever pair of topaz eyes in the room looked at me. Looking back at them, I had to know, had to ask. "Why haven't I met Jasper?"

"Alice said it wasn't time yet and we learned to never bet against her." Emmett explained.

"He wants to see you, though." Rosalie added.

Looking at them couple, I asked. "Is he Major Whitlock?"

I looked Emmett in the eyes, daring him to lie to me. He simply nodded his head without answering. I started taking breaths. I could feel the panic setting in and the shaking. I started rocking back and forth. I felt Carlisle tilt my face to look at him. "Bella you need to breathe. Esme, go get her some water." I knew she got up as the couch shifted. Next thing I felt were the cold hands of the doctor. He was cupping my face, trying to get me to calm down.

"Is she alright, Carlisle?"

Looking past the man in front of me, I saw him in the archway.

"Jasper." was the last thing I whispered as everything went black.

****

Thanks for the reviews and to my beta. Please leave more reviews, they are appreciative.

brianna24


	5. Unexpected Outcome

JASPER

Walking to my truck this morning gave me a weird feeling. Alice smirking on her way out with Edward didn't help, either. Unlocking my door, I climbed in just as it started to rain. I loved the rain, always had. There was just something about it that calmed me down, something about the whole world stopping, just for that one minute because of the water pouring from the heavens.

Pulling up into the parking lot at school a few minutes later, I walked as fast as I could and still be human so that I could get to class before Bella got there. This week had been hell for me. I stayed out and drove with the occasional hunt of course. I wasn't allowed in out house, of course, since Emmett was working on that thing with Bella. That little sprite told me I could quit hiding after today, so that's good I guess. After Biology, I was walking down the hall as a girl about 5'4" was pushed through the door. I was close, so I grabbed her before she fell.

"Whoa, darlin'."

As she stiffened, I smelled the vanilla and roses that haunted my mind the whole week. Cursing under my breath, I took off before she could see me. I stood in the shadow of some lockers as I watched her walk with Edward to the cafeteria. I followed as I did everyday. I felt like a stalker...hell, I was one. I watched her at school and had even taken it upon myself to watch her sleep. Her dreams made her cry la..."Fuck." I muttered. Im screwed.

She was looking right at me. I could feel her anxiety rolling off her. I turned and walked away before I did something stupid. When I got home, Rose and Esme asked me if I wanted to go for a hunt. I nodded and went upstairs to change. I sat my bag by the door and took off my green hoodie. I didn't like hunting in them, they got in the way. Leaving on the black t-shirt, I decided to change my boots and put on some sneakers. Standing up, I pulled my phone out of my pocket since it was vibrating.

"Yeah, Alice." I answered, sitting back down on my blue suede couch.

"We're coming home and Bella's coming. Stay put it's almost time and don't move until I tell you, Please Jasper."

I stared at the wall.

"JASPER...Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Why is she coming?" I asked, whispering.

"She knows about us...all of us. I don't know how, but she does. Edward already called Carlisle and texted Emmett. We're pulling up."

She hung up the phone before I could say anything else. Since my room was facing the front of the house, I walked to my window and watched as they walked with her into the house. As I heard the door shut downstairs, I walked and shut mine. A few minutes later, I heard Carlisle's Mercedes come to s stop. I put on my head phones to drown out the conversation and closed my eyes. I laid my head back as I let my thoughts drift back to earlier when I had grabbed onto the girl downstairs. She felt so right in my arms. It triggered something, a fuzzy memory that had been buried in my human years. I knew there was something Alice and Edward were keeping from me, well...from everyone really. I also knew it had to do with Bella. Although, that might have been because everything for me had to do with Bella. I felt Alice enter before she sat down beside me. Opening my eyes, I looked at the pixie. "Yes, darlin?"

She took my hand, a habit she had immediately after she met me. "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope. When she's near, I put music on and pretend she isn't that close to me. Why?"

"She figured it outabout the vampire thing, Jasper. I didn't even know that's what she was telling us in my visions."

I raised my eyebrow and looked into her eyes. "How is that even possible, Alice?"

She shrugged her shoulders. We sat quietly for a few moments when I heard my name from downstairs. I listened as I heard her ask Emmett a question. After he answered, I felt a sudden change in her emotions. Taking my hands from Alice, I walked down the stairs. I walked into the Living Room as Esme was leaving to get Bella some water. I looked at the girl on the couch. She was shaking and having a hard time breathing.

"Is she alright, Carlisle?" I asked.

I saw Bella's eyes shift to mine. "Jasper..." was whispered from her lips as she fainted.

That one word, that word that before had seemed like a curse, from her lips was a blessing. I walked over and sat on the coffee table as Carlisle laid her down. I couldnt stop myself from going near her. I was like a magnet, and she was the metal.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at him, silently begging him to tell me. Carlisle sat beside me. "Emmett told her who you were and she started have a panic attack. I don't really know why, son."

"I do..."

I turned to Alice, waiting for her to explain further.

"I can't, Jasper. She asked me not to tell anyone. She thinks she's going crazy. You'll have to ask her when she wakes up in ten minutes." Knowing I was getting upset with her, Edward led her up the stairs to their room. I looked back at the sleeping Bella. She looked so peaceful.

"Jasper, dear?"

"Yes, Esme?" I asked as she knelt beside me on the floor.

"Alice said everything with be fine, honey."

I kept looking at Bella. "I know, Esme. I just feel so different about her."

She stood and kissed the top of my head before walking away.

"Oh, Bella..." I whispered as I watched her. I was itching to touch her again. I started gingerly reaching a hand out, but just before I could, she woke up.

"Jasper." she whispered before opening her eyes. She sat up and looked at me. We looked at each other for what could have been seconds, or even years.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. I smiled, still looking at her.

"Don't really know. Not in here." Dammit Jasper! Could you be any more obvious?

"Are you real?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I simply nodded, not daring to speak. She leaned forward and raised her hand, touching my cheek. She ran her fingertips over my face before cupping my cheek into her palm, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth of her hand. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. Taking my hand, I put a stray hair behind her ear. We took turns exploring in silence, letting our hands feel the realness of the moment.

Taking her hands in mine and leaning forward, I whispered. "Why did I cause you to panic like that?"

She blushed and looked down. "You wouldn't believe me."

I took a hand and placed it on her neck with my thumb under her chin and my index finger behind her ear. I tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "Try me."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I dream about you." She had whispered it so low that I almost didn't catch it.

"How? I mean...oh hell; I don't know what I mean."

She smiled and I watched her face light up, causing me to smile. She sighed and closed her eyes. Feeling her need to explain, I sat quietly and waited.

"During the war. I dream of us during the Civil War. I even looked up Evelyn on my computer. I look like her."

She opened her eyes, silently begging me to tell her she wasn't crazy. It was my turn to take an unnecessary breath. "You dream about me and Evelyn?" She simply nodded to answer my question.

"I'm not crazy, right? You're here. Is she here too?"

I shook my head. "No. She died long ago."

"How am I dreaming these things? I feel them too. It feels so real, especially when I wake up and can still feel the same way."

I cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know, Bella. I have a guess, but I want to run it by Carlisle fist." I than pulled her to me and held her to me.

"Jasper, it's time. You can be with her when you guys get back." Alice interrupted, walking into the room with Rose behind her. I pulled Bella back and kissed her forehead. As I was getting up, she grabbed my hand. I turned and looked down at her.

"Where are you going?"

I smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Edward, Emmett, and I are going camping for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday morning."

She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Okay. See you Sunday."

"See you, darling'." I climbed into the back of Emmett's Jeep and we drove off for a weekend in the woods.

Goodbye, Jasper. I heard her murmur softly behind me. I smiled slowly. This camping trip would be a long one, I could tell.

****

Hey, two in one day again. Review please!


	6. Weekend Part 1

****

Ok, heres the next chapter. Sorry its so late. Still trying to figure out the next couple of chapters and where I want it to go. Suggestions are welcome and I will consider. Thanks for reading and please review.

BPOV

I sat on the couch as he left through the door, just like in my dream. He promised to be back and some how, my soul was aching. He'd be back Sunday. I had to keep telling myself that.

Alice sat down next to me on the couch and wrapped her arms around me. Her sister, Rosalie, sitting in the chair that Edward once had. I hadn't met her before today. She was "older" and commuting to the community college in Port Angeles. I leaned into the girl next to me and thought about the chaotic mess my life had become.

My soldier was really here. He actually knew Evelyn and maybe, just maybe, I could get some answers. Maybe he would tell me what my head was trying to. Maybe he could convince me I wasnt going crazy.

"Bella, Esme ordered you a pizza. Is that alright?" Alice asked, squeezing my shoulder. I leaned back and looked at her.

"Yeah, that's fine. I abruptly went off on another track, trying to confuse her. I had found that that was the easiest way to deal with Alice. Why didn't you tell me about Jasper?" I had been dying to know why they kept him from me. I wanted to understand what went through their heads about this new development. I needed to understand.

She turned her head and looked at me. "It wasn't time to meet him yet. I've had visions of you for about a month. You needed to grasp the fact that Evelyn was real before finding out that Jasper was really here." I looked away and thought about what she said. It made since, I guess. I wouldnt have believed anything if I didn't already have it figured out. When I saw him and touched him, I felt myself heal. Shaking my head, I noticed Esme brought the pizza in and sat it on the coffee table with a bottle of Coke.

"Thank you, Esme."

"Of course, dear." She smiled and sat in the floor; all three girls waiting patiently for me to finish eating before starting with the questions.

Rosalie, of course decided to go first. "Bella, why did you faint like that?" I smiled at her and looked at Alice who smiled and nodded. Rosalie could be trusted.

I decided to tell them the truth, after all the guys were gone. "A week before my mom's accident, I started having these dreams. I was a teenager during the Civil War. At my birthday party, or 'Coming Out', I met a soldier. Three guesses who, and the first two dont count." Humor always helped.

"You dreamt of Jasper?" Esmes face was scrunched up in a frown, her golden eyes puzzled.

I looked at Esme, trying to explain it but just simply nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why or how. They were just so real. He said he's going to talk to Carlisle about it later. When I started the project with Emmett, they changed from the party to other times. Last night, I dreamt that he was leaving for the war." We sat in silence while I gave them a chance to digest this information. It wasnt like it wasnt a bombshell or anything.

My head was whirling with questions. I had so many that I didn't know where to start. I mean, how am I still alive? What do they eat if not humans? Why are they here? Are there others? I just didn't know how to voice it.

The rest of the night, we watched movies and Alice painted my nails while Rosalie played with my hair. I felt like Barbie. Long into the night, I felt myself drift off to sleep, waiting for my soldier to meet me. I woke up the next day to the sound of thunder, no surprise there, considering it's Forks. I was slowly starting to like the rain which was something I never thought would happen.

As my senses started to wake up, I smelt pancakes in the kitchen. I made my way toward the smell and found Esme cooking on her stove. She placed a plate on the snack bar and motioned for me to sit. I sat, picking up my fork. "Morning, Esme."

"Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" God, I loved her. She was so motherly, and so sweet. I knew I could get to like her, a lot. I love Renee unconditionally, and I knew that Esme wasn't trying to replace, but it felt nice.

"Yes. I actually didn't have a dream last night, which is odd. Aren't you hungry?" I asked when I noticed she hadn't made anything for her or Alice and Rosalie. She smiled and shook her head. "No, Bella. We don't eat food."

"Oh. What do you eat?" I blurted without thinking. I felt incredibly stupid, just for asking. And in such a blunt way! Where oh where did my tact go?

Sensing my embarrassment, she smiled again and stated. "We hunt animals. That's what they guys are doing this weekend. It's their bonding time." As I took that in, I heard the other two talking as they entered the room. They were already dressed for the day and looked like just stepped off a movie set in LA. They came in and sat next to me as I finished eating. They waited patiently and talked with Esme, not wanting to bother me.

"So, if the guys go camping for their bonding time. What do the girls do?" I started getting worried as they all smiled and their eyes twinkled. I shouldn't have asked. I had a feeling, and I always listened to my feelings. They never steered me wrong.

"We go to the spa, of course. We're going today and you're coming with us. Esme already phoned Charlie, so you can't get out of it." And bingo! My feelings werent wrong yet.

I knew I shouldn't have asked, but at least it wasn't shopping. I nodded as I followed Alice up to her room so that I could get my belongings and take a much needed shower.

As we were walking down the hallway, I say a room that was blue. The walls were white, but the decorations were all in different shades of blue. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Of course, my favorite color being blue may have something to do with it. I walked in and looked around, noticing that it was one of the guys rooms. They didn't have a bed, which I thought was weird, unless of course they used this room for something else. I went to look out the window and noticed the front of the house. It was so beautiful. The sun was peaking over some mountains in the horizon and I found myself wondering just how far away Jasper was. Something about the room drew me in. I walked and looked at every piece of art on the wall. Whoever took the pictures was really good. The drawing were as well.

I turned to leave, and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a piece, hanging on the wall. As I approached it, I noticed it was a pair of eyes. They were brown, which was funny since the room was full of blue. As I inspected the paper closer, I figured out why they were brown. They were hers. They were mine.

"This is Jasper's room." I turned to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"You can use his shower if you want. I'm sure he wont mind." She continued as she walked in and sat on the couch. I turned to face her.

"How did he draw this?" I asked, trying to comprehend why he'd have a picture of those eyes. Alice sat back on the couch and looked at me.

"They are all he has left of Evelyn. I've known about her for years. Im really the only one he talks to about her. We met before we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. If you need an explanation than that, you will have to ask him." I nodded. I didn't expect her to actually tell me something that wasn't hers to tell. I knew he would tell me. I had a feeling that Evelyn had meant a lot to him just by the way he said her name.

I went into the bathroom and took my shower. While in there, I thought about him. How his room drew me in. How he drew me in. I found myself anticipating him coming home. Something had awoken in me that I didn't know how to deal with. Hopefully he'd know. I came of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I pulled my blue hoodie over my head and went downstairs. They were waiting for me in the Living Room. As soon and I entered, Rosalie declared that it was time to go.

Reluctantly, I followed them out the door and to the garage. I gasped as I saw their cars. They walked over to a red BMW and looked back at me. I didn't know much about cars, but I didn't know that BMW meant lots of money.

"Come on, Bella. We're going to be late." Alice stated, bouncing up and down. It was amazing how Edward kept up with her. They balanced each other out nicely though.

We spent the whole say at a spa. I was pampered and waxed and everything in between. We got back to their home and I was immediately exhausted. I walked sluggishly to the couch and collapsed.

"Bella..."

I looked to see Rosalie standing in the room. I nodded her urging her to continue. "Can I carry you to Jasper's room? Or to another room for that matter. You don't have to sleep down here."

I simply nodded, not wanting to argue that I was fine. Alice must've told her about my fascination with that room earlier as that was where she took me. I barely registered this, but the feeling upon entering the room, told me it was his. She laid me down and helped me get out of my jeans. She placed a blanket over me and walked out, saying goodnight, and turning off the light.

__

"She sat in the parlor waiting as she did everyday. Nothing, not a single letter that he promised her. Nana would silently watch her and see the look in her disappear. She sighed.

"Why hasn't he sent anything, Nana?" She turned, letting her gazed linger on the woman behind her.

"I do not know miss. Maybe the postman hadn't been by to see young Mr. Whitlock yet. He'll write. I'm sure of it." When she turned back around, she saw a soldier walking up to her house. Nana was right. He did send something. Just as the soldier reached her porch, she noticed her father galloping up the trail. He met the soldier and took the notice from him. She was waiting patiently for her father to bring the mail in. As she watched her father enter and come to sit next to her, she noticed he was holding something. It was a soldier's hat. She looked up into his eyes, begging for that hat to belong to someone, anyone other that who she thought it did.

"I'm so sorry, Evelyn. We searched for him for three days and all we found was his hat, baby." He took her in his arms as she cried out in pain. The hole in her heart was so painful that she screamed as she held the hat that belonged to her soldier. "My soldier..."

"AHHHHHH! My soldier, my ! Come back!"

"Shh, I'm here." A soothing voice was in my ear and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I screamed. The pain was too much. I felt myself being lifted into his lap as I cried until I felt myself drift to sleep once more.

**Again, thanks for reading. The next chapter is coming right up.-brianna24**


	7. Weekend Part 2

****

Heres the next chapter, hope you like it.

****

JPOV

I sat and looked out the window as Emmett drove, Carlisle sitting next to me. I knew that Edward knew what had happened in the house although no one else really did. I didn't want to talk about it. The more I did the more ridiculous. The only thing I could come up with was some form of reincarnation. I didn't even know if that was possible. That's what I was trying to figure out if Carlisle knew anything about. She was Evelyn. I was sure of it. She looked exactly like her, from what I could remember from the fuzziness anyway. Her eyes, those were definitely hers. Shaking my head, I noticed that they were all waiting for me to explain what actually went on at the house with Bella.

"Jasper..."

I looked towards the front and at Emmett. "Yeah."

I smirked and turned his head. "I can't believe that out of everyone you've ever been in contact with, you fall for the human girl." Edward laughed right along with him. "Ha! Funny guys. I can't explain it alright. Carlisle, I was actually going to ask you privately, but considering Edward. I'm just going to ask." I turned to him as he looked at me; I noticed that Edward put in his earphones to try to drown out anymore that he wanted us to have him hear.

"What is it, son?" I watched his eyes and felt the concern flowing form him. I took an unneeded breath as I asked. "Can reincarnation happen?" He studied my question for a moment, pondering his answer. He turned to look me in the eyes. "I have heard of it, son. While in Volterra, there was a woman who was a reincarnation of another woman from centuries ago. She was their secretary. I do not know if she is still there. It is possible, though. Why?"

I took another breath and looked at Edward who nodded encouraging me to continue. "I think Bella may be a reincarnation of someone that I once knew before I was turned. She has these dreams of instances that only I would know; knows things about a woman that only I would know. I think she may be a girl that was named Evelyn Jackson. I courted her before disappearing with Marie. I have the letters, and they help me remember how much this girl must have meant to me. Alice told me that she's seen her for the past month and only told Edward about. Do you think that it's possible?"

We sat in silence as I finished my explanation. Emmett slowed down the ride home. I don't know if he sensed the seriousness about Bella and I or not, but he didn't say anything, for which I was grateful.

Carlisle looked out the window before looking back at me. "She told you that she has dreams about you from a different time?" I nodded, urging him to continue. "Than I think that it's possible. Give me a few days to know for sure. Get to know her in the mean time, alright?"

"Yeah." I jumped out of the car and heard her. I don't know how I did, but hearing her cry, nearly dropped me. I ran as fast as I could into the house and up the stairs. I flew into my room and over to her as soon as she woke up and screamed.

"Shh, I'm here." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. I kept whispering in her ear releasing calm all over until she fell asleep. I laid her back down on my couch and put her head in my lap. I took the band out of her hair and ran my fingers through it. I noticed the sun coming in through the window and reflected off Bella's hair.

I looked up to find the pixie in my doorway. "Yeah, Alice?"

"Is she alright?" She looked down at the girl in my lap. I could feel the concern coming over in waves.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she's better. I calmed her enough for her to go back to sleep." I looked back down at her as Alice walked out of the room talking about Bella's breakfast. I continued watching the girl in my lap as she slept. I still couldnt wrap my brain around the fact that she was here. I really wanted to know what made her cry like that. I made a promise to myself not to make her go through that again.

She stirred as the light hit her eyes. She opened them and smiled. As soon as she looked at me and it registered that I was there, she threw her arms around me. I felt her tears on my shirt as she started shaking. "Shh. Bella, I'm here. What's wrong, darlin'?"

I sent her a wave of calm so that she could talk to me. She leaned back. "How are you doing that?"

I smiled. "I'm an empath. Didn't Alice tell you?"

She shook her head, her beautiful hair shimmering in the morning light. "Nope. Edward told me about him and Alice, but not you. Thanks but next time, ask." I looked at her and smiled again. I took my hand and wiped a tear off her cheek as I cupped it.

She leaned in and content practically swam away from her. "What happened, darlin'?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes, she looked at me and I could see her eyes filling up again. I took my other hand and cupped her other cheek, silently wiping the tears as the spilled over. I waited patiently for her to decided when she was ready to tell me.

"I had a dream about when Evelyn found out you were gone. It felt so real, Jasper. Her dad came home with your hat and told her they had been looking for you for three days. The pain was so gut-renching. I never want to feel that again...Never." I pulled her to me as soon as she was finished. I hugged her for a few moments before pulling back. She was blushing and trying not to look at me.

"What?" I asked, making her look back at me. She blushed even more, "I'm not wearing any pants." I looked down. Why hadn't I known that? I had held her for hours. How did I not catch that she wasn't wearing anything over her legs. "Would you like me to leave so you can change?"

He eyes had gotten bigger as my question ended. I could feel the fear and anxiety coming off her tenfold. "Or, I could just sit here while you went into the bathroom." She nodded and took her bad into my bathroom. I leaned my head back and sighed. "If you're just going to pick on us,

you can leave." I stated as I felt Emmett enter the room.

"No, I didn't come to pick on you. Although, I'm sure I could annoy the hell out of her for you. I'm kidding, Jasper! Calm down! Rose told me something about what happened. If she is that girl, than I'm happy for you. It's like you get a second chance, Jasper. Don't waste it." I looked at him, stunned. Emmett saying something insightful didn't happen much. I nodded and he turned to leave.

I thought about things to talk about with Bella. I wanted to know a little about what she had found out about Evelyn. I had never gone back to check on her. Maria wouldn't allow me out of her sight until I actually attacked her so that I could leave. There was something about the brunette in the shower. I could picture all kinds of outcomes with her.

One thing I didn't really put in my head until now was the fact that her scent doesn't make me burn like it should. I have no clue as to why and will need to talk to Alice to see if she had seen anything that would explain it. I closed my eyes as the sun washed over my face.

I heard the water turn off and the bag zip open figuring that Bella was getting her clothes. I took a breath, still trying to figure out how my existence brought me to this moment. I never thought I would feel anything remotely to what I did in those letters. That girl, that human, fragile girl came into my life and opened up all these things that I thought was impossible for someone like me to feel. I was made for war. I didn't know how to love. All I did know was that I didn't want to hurt her, really hurt her. I don't think I could ever leave her, even if she wasn't Evelyn. I just didn't know if I could actually tell her what happened to me. What I did after the disappearance. What if she decided that she wouldn't want me after she found out? I don't think I would be able to live with myself if she didn't.

"Beautiful."

I move my head and looked at the girl that held that voice. We stared at each other as she moved to kneel in front of me. She brought her hand up to mine to feel my skin. "I'm not..."

"Yes, you are. You are so beautiful in the light. Don't ever doubt that." She whispered as she brought her hands around my neck and leaned forward as she hugged me.

****

Thanks for reading. I hope to have the next chapters up shortly.-brianna


	8. Apology

Hey reviewers. Sorry, but this isnt an update. I hate doing this as it drives me crazy when others do. However, I am busy being a mommy. My daughters have inherited the Chicken Pox and so I wasnt able to work on the next chapters. I am almost finished and will get them to my Beta tonight. Hopefully, I can get it up this weekend! Again, Thank you for reading. If you have any insight, let me know. Reviews are appreciated.

brianna24


	9. Another Secret

Hey everyone, Again sorry it took so long to update. Jasper is coming right up. Hope you like it.-brianna24

BELLA

I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't believe me about him being beautiful.

I couldnt help but wonder why that is. The way his skin sparkled, like tiny little beads of rainbows, the way the gold in his hair sparkled also. Made him easily the most beautiful guy I have ever seen.

After I released the hug, Jasper took my hand and sat me next to him on his sofa. We stared at each other, still reveling in the fact that the other was here. I wanted to ask him why he had never sent Evelyn her letters and how he "died". I just didn't know how. There was so many questions that I wanted answered.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

That twang was going to be the death me, I just know it.

I looked back at him. "Just thinking." He started rubbing circles into the palm of my hand, waiting patiently for me to say what I needed. I sighed as I looked at my hands. "Why?"

"Why what, Bella?" He put his free hand on my cheek to turn my face so that I could look at him. Taking another deep breath and looking into those eyes, I asked. "Why didn't you write her, I mean, she waited for three days! I feel it was longer, though." I watched him as his face showed apprehension. For what I don't know.

He looked back into my eyes. "I was turned, Bella. I was on my way to the campsite and ran into three women. I was going to mail them as soon as I reached he postman. General Jackson had me on a mission that I was returning from. I never made it to the Postman." I looked out the window, processing what he just told me. That made sense I guess.

All those questionsthat answered them. Why they couldn't find him. Why she never got his letters. I could feel him looking at me, so I turned to look at him again.

The apprehension was still on his face, like he knew my next question. "You don't have to tell me what happened, yet. If you don't want to."

"Thank you. I just don't like talkin' about it. I will tell you though, soon." He pulled me to him as I nodded in response.

We sat like that for I don't know how long when my stomach growled. "Come on, darlin'. Let's get you something to eat. I think Alice already has it." I let him take my hand and lead me down to the kitchen. When we walked in, everyone was looking at me. Blushing, I went to the same spot I sat at yesterday and picked up my fork. Eggs and bacon today. I could get used to this.

After I ate, Esme took my dishes. "You don't have to do that you know." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. "I know, but I want to, honey. Let me be the mother here, that's my only job." I smiled and gave her a hug in response.

I looked over at Jasper. "I need to get home. You wanna come with me? I still have some questions." He nodded and went to get his keys. When he came back in, I knew he could sense my confusion.

"Alice can bring yours later. I want to drive you, if that's alright." I smiled and nodded, heading upstairs to get my bag. I got the first step and noticed my bag. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow. "I was upstairs getting my keys, so I just grabbed your bag." I smiled in thanks and grabbed his hand. He led me to that F150 that I had been parking next to all week.

"You must've laughed at my truck." He smiled as he looked at my truck.

"Actually...no. I was confused by your truck when I first saw it." Confused, I climbed into the truck as I held his hand.

After he got in on his side, he continued. "I got your scent and didn't know where it was coming from." I nodded and looked at the window, contemplating that I had a scent. I gave him directions to Charlie's and as we pulled in I noticed Jake's Rabbit in my usual spot and Jacob standing on the porch with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked mad. I looked over at

Jasper when I heard a growl come from him. "How do you know him?" He was gripping the steering wheel, so I quickly answered.

"I've known him all my life. Charlie's friends with his dad. Why?" The truck came to a stop and before I could get an answer, Jake had ripped me from my seat. "Jake, what do you think you are doing?" He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Jasper. My soldier walked slowly around the truck and took my hand.

"Release her, dog."

I looked back from one to the other. "Dog I thought to myself, trying to figure out why he would call Jake a dog.

Sensing my emotion, Jasper continued. "Come on, Bella. You figured us out in a week. You should know what he is." I looked into the eyes of a man I needed to understand. I knew he was trying to tell me something, just didn't know what.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, bloodsucker." I whipped my head around to look at Jake.

"You know?" I couldn't believe that he'd call Jasper that. He'd never hurt me.

"Of course I know, Bells." He wouldnt look at me. This was the first time Jake gave me an answer and never looked at me. He just kept staring at Jasper.

"He wont hurt me, Jacob. Let me go." He just shook his head no and pulled on my arm. It was starting to hurt and I was trying not to cry over it.

"Jake, please. You're hurting me." He wouldn't let up. I don't know what was going on in his head, but my best friend needed to listen to me.

"Let her go. You will hurt her more if you don't." My soldier, always my soldier. He'd take care of me. I don't know how I knew this. I just did.

"And if I don't, leech." I could feel Jasper tensing up. I needed to do something. I took my hand out of Jasper's and cupped his cheek. "Look at me, Jazz." When he didn't move, I stood on my tip toes and looked at him. "Calm down, Soldier. He's a friend. Calm down. Please, Jazz." He finally looked into my eyes, and I saw topaz almost completely gone.

I held his gaze as his eyes slowly changed back. "Darlin', He can hurt you." He whispered it, but I heard him. I felt Jacob's grip get tighter as Jasper leaned into my touch on his cheek.

"How? Jakes just a boy. A human boy, Jazz." He cupped my cheek and stated.

"No, Bella. He's a werewolf."


	10. Wolf

Hey guys, Sorry the chapter is really short. Next chapter is school. Review plz.-brianna24

JASPER

As soon as we pulled up I smelt the dirty smell.

Werewolf.

He was standing there looking at us and pissed beyond belief. My first instinct was to get Bella out of the way, but the asshole beat me to it. I walked too slow, I hate walking slow. Taking her hand I looked at the mongrel.

"Release her, dog." I could feel the confusion coming off of my girl. My girl, I liked that. "Come on, Bella. You figures us out in a week. You should know what he is." I didn't hear what they said to one another. All I could think about was how to get her away from him.

I felt her fear and looked at her arm that mongrel was holding. I could see the bruise forming. I tensed, getting ready pounce. He was hurting her. Let her go. You will hurt her more if you don't."

"And if I don't, leech?" Before I could react, Bella was putting her hand to my cheek.

"Look at me, Jazz." Jazz. Evelyn used to call me that. She was the only one. It fit though, given the situation. I couldn't. All I could look at was his hand on her arm and the bruise. "Calm down, Soldier. He's a friend. Calm down. Please, Jazz." I finally held her gaze. She was calming down the soldier. I don't know how, but she was. I held those chocolate orbs in my sight as I felt myself returning to normal.

"Darlin', He can hurt you." I whispered, trying to get her to understand that he was young and dangerous. I need to get her away from her. Instincts were telling me it needed to be fast.

"How? Jakes just a boy. A human boy, Jazz." She still didn't know. I looked at her and held her gaze, cupping her cheek. "No, Bella. He's a werewolf." She just looked at me and than slowly turned to look at the boy. He was looking at me. As the tension grew, the man I assumed to be Bella's dad walked out.

"Everything aright kids?"

"Yeah, dad." Leave it to Bella to lie. The dog, Jacob, released his hold on her. She took my hand and led me to her house. "Dad, this is Jasper Hale."

I took my hand out and shook his. "Nice to meet you, Cheif Swan."

"You too, son." He looked at his daughter and ushered us inside. The man in the wheelchair could only belong to the dog since he smelled just as revolting. "So, Jasper. Do you already know Jacob?" I looked at the Chief and shook my head.

"No, sir. We just met outside. Bella asked me to drive her home. Her truck had a flat. My sister, Rosalie offered to fix it, and Alice will be bringing by later." Charlie looked at Bella, who nodded in agreement to me. I could feel the anxiety coming off her tenfold. She wasn't handling the news about her friend as well as I thought she would. We sat and talked small talk with her dad and the wolf. When they finally left, Bella asked if it would be alright if we went to her room. Charlie said yes, with my help of course. I knew she needed to ask and vent something. She led me up the stairs and into her room. It was blue and purple. The wall was painted in blue and had purple hangings kind of like in my room, but in blue of course.

I walked around and sat on her bed. "You can ask, Bella. I promise to answer." She moved to sit next to me and took my cold hand into her warm one, cause a spark.

"How did you know? How did he know?" She looked at me, begging for the truth.

I didnt want to tell her, but I had promised. "It just how we are. They exist because we do. They are out enemies. The only real enemy anyway. Did they not tell you in those stories? Edward said that's how you figured everything out." I waited patiently for her to answer.

"Yeah, I guess I just never grasped that with one came the other." She seemed to be handling herself okay, but I knew inside she was struggling with it. Being Bella, I also knew she would come to me whenifshe needed to, and not a minute before.

After we got that out of the way, we talked about everything. Just getting to know each other really. As the sun was going down, Charlie yelled for us to come eat. I of course excused myself with the excuse that I promised Esme to be home for dinner. All I could think of on the way home was getting to see Bella tomorrow.


	11. Mondays

BELLA

After Jasper left, I sat with Charlie to eat the lasagna that I made for dinner. I felt this weird feeling. Like being empty and hollow. I didn't like it and wondered if it had anything to do with knowing that not only was my soldier real, but he was real. He'd been in my home and now he isn't. I picked at my dinner, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"You ok, Bells?"

I looked up to see my father looking at me with nothing but concern in that were mine, but not mine. The chocolate brown eyes that I had inherited from him, that showed every emotion in them. Well, I had inherited the color from him, but I suspected that the shape was pure Evelyn. I just hope Jazz could figure it out. Jazz...that's another thing. I didn't mean to call him that. I sensed that he was alright with that though. I'll have to remember to ask him about it later.

"Bells..."

Oh, yeah...I need to answer. "I'm fine, Dad. Just thinking about some things. Girl stuff, you know." He nodded and went back to eating. I was thankful when he didn't push it. Girl stuff was code for nothing he'd understand. That's how he thought anyways, and I had never corrected him. Didnt really think I would ever tell him, really.

I excused myself and rinsed my plate before going up to my room. Sitting on my bed, I decided to call Jake. I needed to know why he didn't tell me anything. I also need to tell him that Jasper wouldn't hurt me. None of them would. I stared at my phone for a good five minutes when it rang. Picking it up, I heard Jakes voice on the other end. I wasnt even sure I wanted to talk to him, but when it rang again, and Charlie yelled at me to get the phone, I didnt really have a choice.

"Hey Bells."

Jake.

We sat in silence for a moment, each trying to figure out what to say.

"Is he there?"

I knew who he meant. I wanted to lie, really. "No. He went to hunt, I think." I could sense the tension on his end. "What, Jake?"

"He'll hurt you, Bella. One of them will hurt you."

"Like you hurt me today?" It was low, I knew that. I really needed to make him see that they weren't bad. I just didn't know how to do that.

"I'm sorry about that. How's your arm?"

I lifted my sleeve and looked at the hand shaped bruise that my best friend left. "It's purple, Jake. It really hurt. Jazz would've hurt you if I didn't calm him down. You should be more careful."

"You're defending the bloodsucker?"

He was getting upset, I knew that much by the tone in his voice.

"He didn't do anything, Jacob. He brought me home. We had...have things to discuss."

"Like what, Bella? What on this earth could you two have to discuss."

I gulped. I didn't know if I wanted him to know the truth. He didn't seem to understand the dream and just made fun of me for them. He took my silence and not wanting to talk about and didn't push it.

"Bells, Listen. Please be careful."

I sighed. "He wont hurt me, Jake."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I can feel it."

"You can feel it. The sarcasm was practically oozing through the phone. Bells, he's a leech. They make you think your okay around them and than they feed off you."

"That is not true, Jacob Black. You take that back right now." I was getting angry with him.

"Bella, He will kill you. Suck you dry. I can't ignore what he is anymore than he can ignore me. I meant it Bella. I don't want you to go around them anymore." His voice was dead serious, a tone that I had only ever heard once beforethe day his mother died. I started getting another panic attack. I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working. Not being with my soldier was not going to happen. Not now that I had found him. That was like asking me to breath without air. "I can't do that, Jake."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT? HE'LL KILL YOU. I MEAN IT BELLA."

"HE'S MY SOLDIER, JAKE. THE ONE IN MY HEAD." I than hung up on him. I didn't want to tell him, really. He just made me so fucking mad, I couldn't think straight. He's gonna be on my ass now, I just know it.

Grabbing my toiletries, I headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. While I was in there, I let the water cascade down my back. I thought about the events of today.

Jazz and Jake.

The whole situation. I didn't even get to ask Jake about the Wolf thing. I didn't mind. That would hypocritical. I was alright with that. My friend being a werewolf was fine. He just needed to ease up on my other friends. I was going to have to talk to him and try to be rational about it. Yeah, right.

Shaking my head, I let my thoughts go to Jazz. He answered all of my questions. What he thought about Evelyn, if he ever saw her after he left, everything. I didn't ask him about what he did before meeting Alice. I knew he wasn't ready to share that part of him yet, and I was fine with that too.

I tried to figure out how he could already mean so damn much to me, but came up blank. All I know is that I need him; need him more than I've ever needed anything before.

I turned the water off as it started to get cold and wrapped up. I walked into my room and pulled on my blue pajama pants and black thermal before crawling into bed to go to sleep.

Waking up, I groaned. I hate Mondays. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. When I got back into my room, I picked out a pair of denim boot cut jeans and my green hoodie. I got down on my knees so that I could grab my cowboy boots from the back. One of Renee's many phases. I liked them though. They were black and white fat babies. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail today before I walked down the stairs to get some cereal. Charlie, of course left another note. I grabbed my bowl and spoon before getting the milk and my Coco Puffs. Chocolate...need I say more?

When I was finished, I rinsed my dish and grabbed my coat and bag by the door. When I got to school, I parked next to the same truck that I knew to be Jasper's. I smiled as I started walking around because standing with Alice and Edward today was my soldier. He looked good. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, denim jeans that hung on his hips just right, and cowboy boots. I wonder if he always wore those.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Alice." I smiled waving to the boys next to that damn little pixie. They turned to head inside, Jasper hang back so that he could walk with me. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled as he took my hand. "Yeah...good dreams. What did you do?" I had found out that vampires don't sleep, so I knew not to ask that question. He smiled. "Talked to Esme about some motherly things and played Guitar Hero with Emmett."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Really..."

He laughed. "Nope. I just played Halo. I love kicking Emmetts ass. Edward played too." I sighed as we got to the door of my classroom. I didn't want him to leave. The emptiness I felt at home went away as soon as he was in my proximity.

Sensing my emotions, Jasper pulled me too him and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you at lunch, Bella." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I nodded and watched as my soldier walked away. "Hey, some of us would like to go to class."

"Shut up, Emmett. I'll tell Rosalie you were mean to me."

We laughed as we sat in our seats and waited for the teacher.

"Bella..."

I turned away from Emmett to look at a blonde boy, Mike. I think that's his name. "Yeah?"

"Are you dating, Hale?" He asked me, kind of nervous. I heard Emmett chuckle under his breath. I looked at the boy in front of me.

"Um...Not exactly. Why?" I was dreading the answer. I knew what he wanted. It was written all over his fucking face.

"Well...I was wondering if you'd want to do something after school today. Maybe go to a movie." I just stared at him. I knew he was going to ask that. I just didn't know how to answer. I was shocked. How do I tell this poor guy that I'm already kind of taken by a guy who happens to be a vampire and could kill him for just thinking it.

"Bella is coming over to our house afterschool. We are still working on our project and Alice already claimed her for the weekend. Sorry, Newton." God bless Emmett. He was a lifesaver. Before I could fully recover, our teacher came in and began our lesson.

After History, I went to English. As I walked in the door, I saw Skank 1 and her buddy, Skank 2 talking to Edward once again and sitting on my desk. They were really starting to piss me off. I walked up and slammed my book on my desk, causing them to jump. "Really, girls. Alice would kick your ass if you actually tried anything with him, so just quit before you get hurt."

"Just because you can't get a guy to ask you out, doesn't mean you have to think like that. And as for Alice, we could so take that bitch." Lauren stated as Jessica nodded in agreement. I glanced at Edward, who was trying not to laugh. Probably over whatever they were thinking.

I sighed. "Newton asked me out in History about and hour ago and Jazz pretty much likes me a whole lot, but hey...maybe I'll just have Edward all to myself and than ask his brother's to join me." I smiled as they looked at me like I was some kind of freak.

Edward chuckled under his breath, and then looked at me. "Newton asked you out?" I just nodded as I sat down. I pulled out my book, Romeo and Juliet. I loved this story; it was one of my favorites.

"Jessica and Lauren, please take your seats. We are reading today." I smiled as the skanks silently walked back their desks. I was very anxious as class was coming to an end. I was counting the minutes till lunch. Lunch was when I would get to see Jasper. As the bell rang, Edward grabbed me. "What?"

"What did you say to Newton?"

I looked at him and saw the concern. Not for me really, but for me and Jasper. "Nothing. Emmett told him that my time was being taken up with him and Alice. I told him that I wasn't exactly dating Jasper. Hell, I don't even really know what happening at the moment with anything. I found out yesterday that my best friend's a werewolf for fuck's sake." He nodded and than we walked out and headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed my salad and walked over to our table. Jasper was already there, waiting for me. I sat next to him and felt him take my hand under the table. Every time he touched me, I felt whole. I like it.

"Hey, Jazz. How was class?"

"Jazz?" I looked at everyone as they stared at the man next to me.

"What? She just started it and I don't mind. Don't annoy her over it." They all went back to talking about whatever they were talking about as Jasper looked back at me.

"Class was fine. Tyler Crowley asked if I was dating you." My lord, what is with the boys in this school. I sighed and took a bite of my food. "How was your mornin', darlin'?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Mike Newton asked me out this morning and Emmett covered for me so that I wouldn't have to tell him no." His eyes darkened a little and I took my hand and put it on his cheek.

"Calm down, Soldier. Hes just a boy, and hes nothing compared to you." I whispered. I knew the others had heard it, but I didn't really care at the moment. I stared into his eyes as he calmed down. He smiled and put his hand over mine.

"Have fun in gym. I gotta get across campus for History." He kissed my palm and walked out of the room. As the bell rang, ending lunch. I put my tray up and went to gym.

I hate gym.

Mike decided to ask me out yet again. I swear the boy is masochisticbecause apparently the first rejection wasnt enough. This time I was a little ruder, even if that isnt saying much. I was walking outside, when I felt it. It was a tension. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I had my suspensions. I ran to my truck and found a circle of people. I pushed my way to the center and came face to face with the back of Jacob Black.


	12. Calm

**JASPER**

**History was a blow off. I actually wished to be in Bella's class learning about a war I had been in. Instead, I get to learn about the Black Plague. Too bad they didn't know that it was really a Vampire and not a disease. I wonder what they would've called it. When class was over, I walked to my truck to wait for Bella. I smelled him before I could see him.**

**Werewolf.**

**I turned the corner and saw that mongrel leaning against Bella's truck. He had his arms folded and a scowl on his face. I walked up to him. "What do you want, dog?"**

**He stood up, trying to be intimidating I guess. He just didn't know who he was dealing with. "I need to talk to Bells." I really hated this guy. **

**"Why? Come to hurt her some more. I know she still has that bruise." I knew that with certain. I saw her flinch when Emmett nudged her this morning. **

**"Like I would be the one to hurt her. You gonna eat her, bloodsucker?"**

**"Listen here, you oversized chew toy. I am not ever going to hurt her. If she want to change eventually, than we'll cross that bridge. I can't hurt her without hurting myself more. That is surely something you can't seem to comprehend." We stood and stared silently at one another, waiting patiently. For what I don't know. I just couldn't let my guard down.**

**"Move..." I heard her and knew she was trying to get to me. I couldn't shake the dog. I didn't want my back turned, so I stayed. "Ow...Jake, move." I watched as he moved and saw the beauty before me rubbing her head. "What are you doing here, Jake?" She asked as she once again put herself between us. She stared at him and waited for him to answer. I took my hand and put it in her as I stepped up beside her. He noticed that and started shaking. **

**"Bella, you need to get back." I whispered. She listened to me and got behind just enough so she could still see him. It took him some time, but he actually calmed down and didn't phase. I might have helped a little, but only because of the humans that were standing around us waiting for a fight. **

**"He's going to hurt you, Bells." I could feel the growl deep in my throat. I felt as the girl behind me pulled my face to look at her. **

**"Calm down, Jazz. He's not worth this trouble and I can handle him."**

**After I calmed down I heard her tell Jacob to leave. She than grabbed my hand and pulled me to my truck. I helped her as soon as I noticed that Emmett had taken her truck. The ride home was silent. I didn't want to come between her and her friend. I hated it, really. "I'm sorry." I whispered as we pulled into the driveway. **

**She looked at me, confusion coming off her. "About what?"**

**"The way I acted. It was childish. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between us, Bella." I couldn't look at her as I said this. I didn't want to see her reaction. I could already feel the determination and a little hurt. I didn't need to see it as well.**

**"Look at me, Jazz." I turned my head to look into the eyes I've seen millions of times. "I want you. I can't explain it, but just know it. I feel some sort of connection with you that I've never felt with him. He's like my brother. I know you won't hurt me. You're my soldier."**

**"Thank you." And, truly, it helped. She somehow knew the best way to calm me down, to stop me from becoming the angsty monster that was hidden, but there.**

**She smiled and jumped from the truck to go work with Emmett. Rose caught me as I was going to the door and asked if I could hunt with her since Bella was occupied. I nodded and followed her to her favorite part of the woods. We spent most of the afternoon out there in those woods. She told me that she actually liked Bella and was glad that I was becoming happier Jasper. **

**I told her I was just lucky. I did have some insecurity about it. We talked about those. How delicate she is, how I feel around her, what I feel when I'm not with her. She told me that she felt that way about Emmett. She also told me that what I felt for Bella was probably love, but to give the human a little time to figure it out. I thought about that on the run back to the house. Could I love her already? Did I want her because she looked like someone I used to know or because of whom she was now? I needed to figure those out before I gave in to everything I ever wanted. **

**As I got inside, I saw my family talking with Bella as if she had been here her whole life, sitting with us. I smiled and leaned against the archway. I knew she sensed me before she looked up and smiled. Her smile was one of the things I loved most about her. I knew right than that it was her and not Evelyn. I was in love with Bella Swan. **

**I watch her as she tells everyone she has to get home to her dad. I walk her to her truck and open the door for her. We stare at each other for a moment. I really wanted to kiss her. Feeling her want didn't really help either. I could feel myself lean toward her, not able to stop it. She met me half way as our lips met. The thoughts in my head were all over the place. I only kissed one other person and she didn't really count. It didn't compare to this one. This girl. I pulled back as I could feel her emotion quickly turn to lust. I had to keep control as long as I could. I really didn't want to hurt her. **

**She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Will you stay with me? Just in the room, after Charlie goes to sleep. I feel so hollow when I'm not with you." **

**I nodded. As if I could resist her. "Of course, darlin'. As soon as he starts snoring. Keep the window open." She smiled and shut her door. I watched as she drove out of sight and than decided to go in and wait till I would get to go back to her house and watch as my Bella slept.**


	13. Alice and A Letter

BELLA

I have never been so busy in my life. Between working and finishing my project with Emmett and trying to convince Jake that Jasper wouldn't hurt me, I didn't actually get to see my soldier outside of school, and even when I did it was just between classes and at lunch. The empty feeling hasn't gone away either. Of course, it doesn't help that he kissed me exactly five days ago.

The kiss...I had never felt anything like it before. I don't have much experience with kissing, but I know kissing Jazz would probably never get old.

I haven't been looking forward to tonight. It was the second game of the seriesSeattle against New York. This meant nothing to me, but my dad invited Jake and Billy. It meant a lot to him and he asked me to cook my Gran's Swedish Meatballs. I hated them, but it was his favorite, so I complied. As I was putting the finishing touches on the dinner, Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells."

I rolled my eyes, "Hello, Jake."

He sat at the table and looked back at me. "How's Hale?" Hale...I couldn't convince him to use his name. He didn't really care, anyways. Just being civil since my Dad didn't know anything. "Ok, I guess. I haven't really seen him all week." I replied as I took the plates to the table before grabbing the forks and glasses.

"Did he get bored already?"

I turned and looked him in the eyes. "Jacob Black...No, he is not bored of me. I have just been too busy with school work."

He rolled his eyes as our fathers came into eat, but refrained from saying anything, which I was grateful about. I was tempted to punch him, at that moment.

Dinner was a little awkward. Billy and Charlie talked about this animal that had killed their friend, Waylon. Billy knew more than he let on. I know this because when Charlie made some crack about him telling the kids on the rez to be careful. Billy implied that I should do the same. It wasn't that he wasn't looking out for me. I got that part, he's my dad's best friend. It was the look in his eyes. I looked at Jake, who was ignoring me, but I knew he had the same look in his eyes. It wasnt

The game went on and on and on. I was actually happy to see my friend leave. I really didn't know to act around him. The wolf thing was still kind of creeping me out, but only because I now had issues with him and my...whatever Jasper actually was.

"Good night, Dad. I'm gonna take a shower and sleep before Alice kidnaps me tomorrow." I stated, climbing the stairs after our guests had left.

"Yeah, alright. Night, Bells. I got to go in early. See you Sunday." He nodded as he sat back in his chair to catch the news. I gathered my things and went into the bathroom to take my shower. I didn't take a long one. I was really tired. As my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

(Dream)

"Would you care to go for a walk, Miss Jackson?"The soldier, Mr. Whitlock, asked as he took my arm. I nodded and let him lead me to our gardens. He was leaving in two days, and it was the least I could do. It helped that he was devilishly handsome, as well, I thought, stifling a giggle when my friends responses popped into my head. Of course, the fact that I was quickly falling madly in love with him had nothing to do with it, either.

We walked into the middle of the gardens and sat on the bench that overlooked my mother's roses. My father couldn't bear to get rid of them and I absolutely adored them. I felt the current that ran through his hand as he held mine.

I was hoping for him to say what I thought and hoped for him to. "What is it, Mr. Whitlock?"

He looked at me and took a stray hair, putting it behind my ear. "I've asked permission to write you. I've also asked that upon my return to have your hand." I grinned like a little girl, I knew that.

His grin equaled mine. He brought my hand up and kissed it, leaving a tingle. "Evelyn, Please say something."

"That is the best news of my life, Jazz. I'm so thrilled! When you get back, I shall have it all planned."

(End)

I woke up to the door opening downstairs.

"Morning, Bella." That damn pixie was way too early. The dream was so beautiful. I could feel how happy Evelyn was. To see Jazz, my soldier, smile like that. I hope to make him that happy someday.

"Alice, why can't you let the human sleep?"

She smiled that damn smile. "Because, silly. You get to see Jasper today and because I saw that you had something you needed to talk about." I thought about what she was saying.

I could feel the smile as I thought about getting to see him today.

I was staying with Alice. She had told Charlie that her family was going out of town, but she didn't want too. The way she had him wrapped around his pixie fingers works in my favor, since I get to sleep with Jazz tonight. I than started to think about what I needed to talk to her about. I could tell her about the dream, but that one was actually private. I could tell her about Jake, but I was sure she already knew that. What was it...Oh...Jasper?

"How does he feel about me, Alice? Am I just some form of Evelyn, so he thinks he want to keep me?" She sat next to me on my bed and took my hand. The coolness was not noticeable anymore. She smiled as she answered my questions.

"He's crazy about you, and not just because you're her. We're not even sure about that yet. He's been talking to Rose because of how she found Emmett. Why? How do you feel about him?" I looked down, trying to figure out how to word it. I was in love with him, I knew that. I just didn't know how to word it to make not creepy. I mean I just met these people two weeks ago.

Thinking of nothing else to say, I just stated. "I'm in love with him, Alice." She smiled that I-knew-it smile that everyone just loves to hate.

"Good! She said happily, Now get out of bed. We're shopping before he gets home." I sighed and got out of bed. She had already laid out a pair of jeans and a blue sweater for me to wear. After I put on my clothes, I followed my friend out to her care.

Rosalie was in the front seat waiting. "Morning, Bella." She smiled and I knew that she had heard the conversation from upstairs.

"Morning, Rosalie."

Alice drove us to Port Angeles for a day of shopping. She thought that I needed a new wardrobe for Jasper. I didn't really have much of a choice, so I just went a long with it.

We spent all day going from store to store to store. It was exhausting, but a lot of fun. Alice and Rosalie love to shop, and it truly shows when they pull me from one rack to another, from the store that sells pants to the store that sells skirts.

I was glad to finally be pulling up the Cullens drive. His truck was gone, which was a little disappointing. I grabbed my overnight bag and made my way up to his room. I always stayed in my soldier's room.

As I put my bag down, I noticed that there was a new addition to the room. Jazz had gotten a bed. It was an old cast-iron bed, with four posts that had iron vines connecting each other into a while canopy. The bedding was the same shade of blue as his eyes when I dream of him.

"He thought you'd like sleeping on this instead of the couch." I turned to see Alice and Esme standing in the doorway.

"It's beautiful, but he didn't have to." I told them, trying desperately to find the pride that was normally there. I couldnt, though. It was just such a beautiful bed.

"I know, sweetie. It took him a week to find the right one. You'll have to ask him, though. Rest up. I sent him for food and he should be back soon. Esme explained before going back down the stairs. I sat on the bed as Alice left and noticed some papers on the end table.

__

"My Dearest Evelyn,

Words can not describe how much I miss you. General Jackson has me on this mission that I cannot tell you about, but rest assured that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I am just getting here and I long to be with you. Just seeing you before I left this morning is not enough. I found my heart aching along with yours as we parted. Today I saw this man with his wife, she was round with his baby. I thought of you and me. I can not express how much joy I felt to see your face light up when I told you about asking permission to marry you. You've made me the most happiest man in the world. My heart aches with every beat at not being able to look into your chocolate eyes or being able to touch your face. I look at the moon and imagine that you to are looking at it and thinking of me. Alas, I must say good-bye, my love.

Jasper"

I read the paper over and over as I felt the tears roll down my cheek. I look up, knowing he is there and smile as I see topaz looking back at me.

**Hey people....Sorry it's taken forever for an update. Sadly this is the only one today, but my beta has three that she is looking at so more will be up shortly. As always the reviews are welcomed. I'm hoping to have the rest up by Friday since I will be watching New Moon! Of course, you all will be too I'm sure. Thanks for reading, brianna24**


	14. Finding Out

JASPER

This had got to be the longest ass week in my existence. Emmett had to take all of Bella's time because of that fucking History project that was due today. Every time I looked at her, I wanted to kiss her again. That is all I've really thought about lately. I've had to apologize to Edward many times.

"Jasper, son. Can you please meet us in my study?" Carlisles voice called from upstairs.

I got up and walk into Carlisles study. He and Edward have been helping me with this thing with Bella and Evelyn. As I walk in, my father motions for me to sit next to Edward. I sit and wait. I knew that with them calling me in here, they had found something. What, I didn't know. I hated waiting, almost more than having to walking slow. Carlisle closed his book and looked at me. "You were right. Bella's is not the first case of reincarnation in my entire library. I think fate decided you needed a chance to find something. Now, she's not totally Evelyn. Her soul is old, has had many lifetimes. As I was searching through her line, Edward found yours."

"I don't understand. What would mine have to do with it?" I asked, trying to figure out where this was going. Edward answered instead of Carlisle. "You soul was just as old. In every time Bella's was here, so was yours. You both were always intertwined." I took what they both had to say. Bella and I were always together, but that didn't explain the dreams really. "What about her dreams?" We sat silent for a moment before Carlisle answered. "We think that she's having them because you two didn't get to live out your story. In every time, you both married and lived a long life with children and grandchildren. Your story changed. You changed. We think Bella may need to change as well or you will always be losing her." I nod as I take all that in. In some strange way, it made sense. We couldn't get married, so our story was paused. I was actually relieved because it would make her feel better about them once I explained them.

"Let's go hunt, Jasper. She's coming today."

"Yeah. I should anyway; it's been a few days." I answered as I followed my brother out and into the woods behind our house. I always felt good after a hunt. It was exhilarating still, not having to bare the emotions of my victims. When we were finished, we raced back. He won of course, being the fastest of our family. I ran upstairs to shower before Bella got there. When I was finished, I slipped on my jeans and sat on the bed that I had bought for Bella to sleep in. I pulled my stack of letters from under my end table and opened the top one. The first one I had written. I was going to show these to Bella. She needed to know.

"Jasper, Can you please go to the store for me and get some things for Bella? We're running low on food." I sighed; leave it to my 'mother' to think of her daughter. I liked that they already thought of her that way. They accepted her. "Sure, do you have a list?"

"Yes, sweetie."

I grabbed my keys and went to get the list from Esme. I than went a vamp speed to the store to get the things for Bella. I actually didn't have to be gone long. She didn't need much. Mostly some things to snack on incase my girl got hungry between meals. I could smell her as soon as I turned on our drive. I smiled as I ran with the bags. I sat them on the counter and than went to Bella. I stopped in the doorway. She was crying. It took me all of two seconds to realize what she was reading...my letter. She brought her face up to meet mine. We stared at each other for a few moments. I slowly walk toward her and sat on the bed. "Oh, Jazz." She whispered, tears starting to fall again. I cupped her cheek and wiped the tears. "I talked to Carlisle and Edward today."

"Yeah..."

I smiled. "Yeah. You are a reincarnation of Evelyn." I let her mind think that through for a moment, just so she could understand. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to figure it out. "My dreams...I was her." I nodded. "There's more." She looked up at me waiting for the rest. "Apparently, our souls have been around for along time. Edward and Carlisle have figured out the reasons for your dreams also." I saw a flicker in her eyes. "What's that? If we've been around for a long time, why don't I have other dreams?"

I sighed. "I asked them that. They said that because the last time, our story didn't get to finish. In every lifetime, we were able to get married, have kids, and die old. Evelyn died with out me. They think she's letting you knew to find me. I changed our course by accident. They think you will change it again...forever." She looked back at the letter in her hands as she contemplated the explanation. I felt no confusion from her. Happiness was there. Coming in heaps. I was extremely hopeful that she'd be alright with this. That this would explain all her worry.

"I had a dream last night." She whispered it so low; no human would've heard it. "Come somewhere with me." She looked back at me and nodded. I took her hand and put her on my back. I ran with her to the clearing where we play baseball sometimes. I sat her down and she sat on a big rock. "What did you dream about, darlin'?"

She sighed and looked at the sun as hit started to show out from the clouds. "It was the day you told Eve...me that you asked to write me and to marry me. I joy I felt in that moment of time. To see it on your face. I talked to Alice and Rosalie today. I didn't tell them about the dream. I did ask how you really felt about me."

She didn't look at me the entire time. I took in what she said. That letter must have said so much to her. I took my hand and turned her face to look at mine. "I am so fucking crazy about you, darlin'. I just didn't know why. Rose helped me to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"That it was you and not Evelyn. I didn't want to put you through that. I think I like you now more than I did than." She smiled as a shiver ran through her. I could feel the coldness started to creep up in her. "Lets get you home." She nodded. I put her on my back and ran back to the house. When we got back to my room, Bella went to take a shower. I put the remaining letters in her bag for her to keep. Now that I knew that she was indeed Evelyn, I felt as though she should have them. I wrote them for her. I heard the door open and listened as Bella came too sat on the bed. "I like the bed. Where did you get it?"

I smiled and looked at her. "I searched with some help of a friend of mine from before I met Alice. This bed belonged to Evelyn." I saw her eyes as she took the bed in with a different point of view. I could feel the recognition form throughout her and she remembered it. "Thank you, Jazz."

"Of, Course...Lets get you to bed."

She took my face and held it in her hands. "You'll stay all night?" I took her hands in mine and leaned forward, kissing her for the second time. "Where else would I want to be?" I held her as she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't dream of me dyeing again. I hated that night. She's dreamed of it once more, yelling every time and crying. I have snuck into her room almost every night to keep her calm. I looked at her face as she slept on my chest. I watched as the moonlight hit her face. I don't know how long I watched my angel as she slept before she whispered, "I love you, Jazz." The feeling that erupted in me was nothing I've ever experienced first hand at hearing someone say that phrase.

"I love you too, Bella." I whispered, waiting for the morning


	15. Situation

BELLA

The sun hit my face just right, causing me to wake up. Last night was a new dream...a present dream. I dreams of a forever with my soldier. I didn't know what it meant, but was hoping that somehow it could come true. I rolled over to find a tray of food with a tiger-lily (my favorite) and a note.

"Bella,

Went to hunt since Emmett didn't want to go alone. Should be back soon if you awake before I'm there.

Jazz"

I smiled and sat up. I pulled the tray on top of my legs and looked at the plate of food. Waffles and Strawberries today. I smiled as I took a bite. I thought about everything he told me yesterday. I understood it, which is weird. Reincarnation. I was going that way anyways. I mean how else would I be having dreams about Evelyn and Jazz. I was relieved to know the truth. We were soul mates. Bound to each other every lifetime. Jasper didn't have anymore lifetimes, though. He was stuck in this one. I thought about that a little. It would be asking too much, of course. I knew what I wanted, and figured that Alice probably did too. I couldn't stay with him and age. It was too creepy. I couldn't live without him either. I didn't want to discuss this option yet, though. We still had to get used to it. I had to get used to it. After I finished eating, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee. I walked downstairs and found the

girls in the Living Area, talking.

"Morning." I smile as I sat next to Esme on the couch.

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

I nod as my phone rings, Jake...great.

"Hello, Jacob."

"Hello, Bells. What are you doing?"

"You know very well where I am. I know you probably called Charlie first, Jake. What do you want?" I asked, not amused by him at all.

"Bells, Sam wants to talk to you about them."

"I don't want to talk to Sam about them, Jake. They wont hurt me. If you can't be alright with that, I'm sorry." I hung up before he could answer. I didn't want to talk to him today. I had too much to be happy for.

"What is it, Alice?"

I looked toward her as Rosalie knelt in front of her. The guys came in as she snapped out of it. I smiled as Jazz came to sit next to me as we waited. "They know." She looked at Edward, who was probably looking at what she just saw. They both turned to look at me and Jasper. "What? The wolves know, sure. I know them. I was just on the..."

"No, Bella. The Volturi."

"What's a Volturi?" It was silent for a long moment. Everyone was tense. I didn't understand. I looked as Jasper, who had a sad look in his eyes. I cupped his face and made him look at me. "What are they?"

He took a breath. "They are our government. They know about you. I don't know how, but they do.'

I still didn't get it. "Is that bad?"

"Very bad, Bella. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I had called them about your situation. I guess my old friends are smarted than I had hoped. What are they planning Alice?" Carlisle stated as we all looked back at Alice. "They are planning to kill her for knowing our secret." I felt the growl in my soldier before it came out. I needed to figure out what to do. I just found him. I couldn't leave yet. "Carlisle, Can I speak to you? Alone."

"Bella..." I turned to Jasper. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to leave me anymore than I want to leave. "Just for a moment, Soldier."

"Come on Jasper, I need to talk to you anyways." Alice stated. I knew she knew. As soon as I decided it, she knew. She took my soldier out back for a run. "What is it you need, sweetie?"

I noticed that everyone left to give us privacy. I gulped. "I want to change. If you all turned me, they couldn't do anything."

He looked at me with worry in his eyes and I added. "I already wanted this. I decided it this morning when I woke up. I just don't know how to tell him. Everything is moving so fast."

We sat for a moment as he went over what I told him. "Tell him, Bella. Tell him everything." I nodded as I went upstairs to wait for him to come back. While I was waiting, I called Sam.

"Hello..."

"Sam, Jake said you wanted to talk to me."

"Bella, We really can't let you be with them. It's not good for you, sweets." I really liked him. He was like a brother. I just didn't know how to tell him what I needed to. I decided on the truth. "Alice had a vision today of some Vampire's coming to kill me. There is only one alternative because I'm not suppose to know about anything. I want to change, Sam. I want to stay with Jazz. Please let them do this. I need him. Did Jake tell you about my dreams?" I waited for a moment, knowing he needed a little time. "Yes. Jake told me about those. You're reincarnated, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, we found out yesterday."

"I don't want them to bite you, Bella. It'll break the treaty if a Cullen does anyway."

I sighed. "Jasper wasn't with them than, he can. I just need you to explain it to Jake that this is what I want. I need to have my soldier in my life. I will die if I don't." We were silent for awhile this time. He was probably going over the Jasper thing. "Alright, but you are only exception, Bella. Jasper has to be the one or it breaks the treaty and I want to be there."

"Ok. I'll tell Carlisle. I love you, Sam. Please tell Jake for me."

"I will, Bells. When?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll call you." I hung up and turned to find Jasper looking at me.

"Who was that?"

"You didnt hear?" I asked since I knew they had Superman hearing.

"Just got back. Hear the tail end of it." I sighed and padded the spot next to me. He smirked and walked to sit next to me. I told him everything. My feelings, my thoughts, Jake, everything. I saved my two conversations for last and than waited for him to say something. "You want me to turn you?"

I simply nodded, hoping he wanted to keep me as much as I wanted to keep him. "I don't want to kill you. There's always that possibility. I don't keep to the animals as well as they do." I could see his worry, but I believed in him. "I know you can do this. It's the only option because I don't want to die and I can't live without you."


	16. An Answer

JASPER

I sat as I heard what Alice saw in her vision. They knew, they fucking knew. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't. Even if I had to die, I wouldn't let them touch her. I let the pixie lead me away so that Bella could talk to Carlisle.

"Jasper..."

I turned to see Edward and Emmett standing behind me. I knew they were there. I just didn't know what to say. I just got her; I didn't know how to handle this.

"It's going to be alright. We'll think of something. They wont get her." God bless Emmett, really. He was always positive. I loved him being in the same room with me. I was never down. "I just don't know. They want to fucking kill her, Emmett. I just got her and they want to take her. I don't have the greatest relationship with them. What with the Wars and my part in that. I don't see how everything's going to be alright." I replied as I felt my knees buckle. I fell down, not knowing what I could do to keep her. I was turning into a wreck. My thoughts all over the place. "Jasper...Alice saw that it'll be alright. She told me not to tell you exactly. Bella needs to do that. You need to be strong for her. She needs to know that it will be alright. She needs a soldier and they don't give up." He was right. I got myself up and thanked him in my head and I ran back to Bella. I ran up and caught the end of a conversation with some person on the phone. I smirked as she looked at me and padded the spot next to her. She was radiating relief and it made me wonder why.

Who was that?"

She looked at me with her brow furrowed, "You didnt hear?"

I shook my head no. "Just got back. Hear the tail end of it." I finally made it over to her and sat next to her. She took a breath and told me everything she went through since she found out about me. When she finished, I saw the apprehension in her eyes. Turning her. I just didn't believe in myself that much. "You want me to turn you?"

The sighed.

"I don't want to kill you. There's always that possibility. I don't keep to the animals as well as they do."

"I know you can do this. It's the only option because I don't want to die and I can't live without you." I took all that in. She wanted to be with me. Forever. Existing with me. I smiled and looked back at my girl. "Okay. Lets get you home though, spend some time with Charlie." She nodded and went to get her bag. "Why did you put the letters in here?"

I smiled. "I figured that since they were written for her that you should have them." She smiled in thanks and took my hand as we walked to my truck to take her home. After I left her at her home. I pulled my truck into the drive at home and ran. I always felt better with an open head and while running. I ran till I thought it would be safe to see Bella and for Charlie to be asleep. As I neared her house I could hear yelling in the woods behind her house. I than smelled it...werewolf. Jake found out. I ran not really caring what was being said and held Jake to a near by tree. "If you hurt her, dog....I swear it will be the last thing you will do. I'm a hell of a lot stronger that you. Killing you would be a great satisfaction for me." I let him go and turned to Bella, who was sitting on the ground. "You alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no. "Stay with me. Charlie's asleep. I don't want to be by myself." I nodded and scooped her up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bloodsucker?" I ignored him as I started walking Bella to her house.

"Go home, Jake." I heard her whisper as I jump up and into her window. She looked up at me from under her lashes and I lost it. I kissed her with all the pentup passion that was in me. She gave just as much as I did. It intensified due to my ability. I walked over and laid her on the bed and began kissing her neck when she needed air. I let my hand run down to the hem on her shirt and moved it, letting my fingers touch her skin. I slowly ran my fingertips up her stomach, taking her shirt with me. She leaned up just enough for me to get her shirt off. She got mine off as well before crushing her lips back to mine. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. As I moved my hand to cup her breast, I felt her breathing stop.

"You alright, darlin'?"

"Too fast, Jazz. How did we to this? I didn't even know my shirt was really off until you touched me." I looked around and noticed she was shivering a little under me. I pulled her comforter out from under her and wrapped her in it. "It's alright, darlin'. You should sleep." She nodded and we rearranged so that she was lying on my chest. She sat up and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Jazz."

I smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. I'll be here." I knew she didn't want to sleep. I never stayed when she knew I was here. She laid back down and was asleep in no time as I spent that time contemplating the day to come.

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for being patient with me. I have updated three this time to make up for it. Also, If anyone of you know how to beta, mine just simply can't do it anymore with her schoolwork. Let me know.-brianna24**


	17. Halloween Part 1

BELLA

Halloween was coming up and I had the perfect gift for Jasper. School was having a Costume Party and Alice convinced him to where his old Uniform. She said that she saw us all going as people from Gone With The Wind and my soldier bought it. I had search every online site I could think of to find my dress. It was the same on that I had worn the first night I danced with Jazz. You know, when I was Evelyn. Alice and Rosalie were coming over today to help with my hair and make-up. I wanted everything to be perfect. Of course, they werent going with my theme. Rose and Emmett were going as Romeo and Juliet while Alice and Edward were going Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Bella I gathered my thought and ran down the stairs, not falling. To say I was a little proud of myself would be an understatement.

Can I see it? I asked as she put the box on the coffee table in the Living Room. Charlie was at work, but assured me hed be home to see me off when the boys got here. Rose lifted the box and tears came to my eyes. It was there, I could touch it. The corset was blue to match. I held it up to me and looked into the mirror. You saw how Im suppose to look, right? I turned to look at my girls. I had never had friends that were girls. I wasnt girlie enough. They smiled and Alice nodded her head. Its all up here, dont you worry. She pointed to her head for emphasis. I took the box up to my room and laid the dress out on my bed. I than grabbed my toiletries and headed to the shower. The last few weeks have been hectic. Everyone was busy watching out for the Volturri and Jake wasnt talking to me. I hated that he wasnt talking to me. Hes in love with me. He told me, not begged me not to change. I tried to get him to understand, but he would just yell at me and hang up the phone. He never came over anymore. Jasper knew it was affecting me. He knew how much Jake meant to me. He would always find a way to make me feel better though. How could I not? He was my soldier, my Jazz. Not being with him would kill me. I remember how I felt after he never returned from the WarI cant do that again. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room to find every beauty product imaginable laid out in my floor and on my desk. It this all really necessary? I asked while wrapping my hair up.

Of course. We have to dry and straighten your hair before curling it. Than theres your make-up of course. Alice replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the would.

Lets get the undergarments on and than well do your hair before you get into your dress. Rosalie stated, handing me the corset. I gulped, hoping Id be able to breath. Dont worry, its not so bad. I had to wear one before. the blonde assured me. For Jazz. I can do this. I stated with a new confidence. I putt it on my chest and stomach and let Rosalie unclip my bra. She than preceded to tie and clip me up. She tugged and pulled, making sure it was tight enough, but not to where I would faint. I was very grateful for her and Alice. They wanted Jazz and me to have this night almost as much as I did. After the corset was in place, I got to sit in the chair at my desk and let Alice start on my hair while Rosalie did my make-up. After about an hour and a half of pulling and primping, they were finally done. They wouldnt let me look into the mirror yet. Alice said to wait till I got my dress on for the full affect. I waited while they put on their costumes, which only took like five minutes. I swear when Im a vampire, that will be the best thing ever. Not having to wait forever on me to get dressed so we can go places. The boys will be here in fifteen minutes. The door is open and they know to just let themselves in. Charlie will be here in twenty. Lets get you in your dress so you can go meet that Soldier thats going to be waiting on you. Alice replied as Rosalie got the hoop skirt out of the box. Alice helped me step into it as Rose pulled it up to strap onto the corset. They than put the dress on over my head and smoothed it out. After it was all buttoned up, Alice went to get the mirror. She came back and turned the mirror, letting me see myself. Oh my I looked just like I did all those years ago. The same girl looking back at me. The same twinkle was there, but stronger. Probably because Id already fell in love with the soldier that was now downstairs. You look beautiful, Bella. Rosalie stated, smiling at me. I blushed.

And thats what we were waiting for; lets get to our boys. Alice suggested as they helped me to the hallway and down the stairs. I walked very slowly so that I wouldnt fall. It was easier than I thought. Maybe because I had already done this, I dont know. Alice, what happened to everyone dressing like me? I heard my Jazz ask before I got to the bottom of the stairs so that I could get into the Living Room.

Youll see. She stated as she kissed Edward. I walked in with Rosalie and heard everyone gasp. I looked up and met the topaz eyes of the soldier in front of me. I felt the tears start in my eyes as his smile grew. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. You look absolutely stunning. I pulled back and smiled, Thank you. He took my hand just as a flash went off. I turned to see Charlie holding his camera. Dad

Come on, Bells. You look beautiful. All grown up. Let your old man have some fun, would ya? Everyone laughed as the blush hit me full force. We let Charlie have his fun. We took picture after picture until Alice said it was time to go. I got into the Jeep that Jazz and I were riding in with Emmett and Rosalie with the help of my soldier of course.

Where did you find the dress? he whispered as she leaned in next to me and took my hand into his cold one. I found it on the internet, some old lady was selling it on EBay. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. We arrived at the dance and he helped me out. After we dance for a bit, Jazz led me out the back and to a bench next to a bush of Roses. Youre not leaving are you? I asked. He looked at me for a moment, before he realized why I asked that. No, Alice had a vision. They are coming for you in a week, Bella. We sat there as I processed this. One week. That was all I had left with my father. One Week. That was all I had to fix things with Jake. One week.

Tomorrow. I whispered, just low enough for him to hear me. I couldnt wait the week, not when it took three days for the change. He knew this, I knew this. We need it to be quick.

Are you sure? We can think of some

No, Jazz. Let me have tomorrow with Charlie and than you can pick me up for a date after dinner. Stage a car wreck. That was how we were going to do it anyway. Thats why I picked it. Carlisle would make sure nothing would survive to make matches for me or Jasper. Wed just simply disappear. He held me as I started to cry. Ill tell them. Well get it all set. He whispered into my hair as I let him calm me. Lets get you home. I nodded and he led me to the Jeep. Emmett and Rosalie would just run, so they didnt need it. I got home and let my soldier walk me to the door. We kissed goodnight with promises to see each other the next night. I watched as he walked back to vehicle and drive down the road. I took a breath and went inside. I asked my dad to help me out of the dress, but assured him I could get the undergarments off. I slept lightly. I got used to Jazz being here, but he promised to let Charlie have this time. Me to have this time. I woke up and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Charlie had today off and we spent it talking and hanging out. He asked me about how I liked it here and about Jazz. When the topic of Jake came up, I told him the truth, most of it anyway. That night, he helped me cook dinner. We sat and laughed as we ate. I heard the doorbell as we finished up with the dishes. Charlie went to let Jazz in while I dried the last plate. I grabbed my coat as they came into the Living Room.

Bye. Dad. I love you. I whispered as I gave him a hug. He hugged me back and whispered that he loved me too. I took a deep breath and took my soldiers hand and turning to my father. You kids be safe.

Ill take good care of her, sir. My soldier replied as he led me out my fathers door for the last time. I got into the car that would be used for tonight staging.

You alright?

I turned to look at him. I will be. I have you. I cant live without you for another lifetime. I would die, Jazz.

We stopped just short of the turn to his house. Their was a bear in the road and Emmett and Edward waiting for us. I dont know what they didJazz took me away. We went inside and into his room.

Make love to me, please. He looked at me and silently asked the question to my statement just as I knew he would. I brought my hands to the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. He gasped as he saw that I wasnt wearing a bra and instinct took over for him as my lust shot to him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, locking my lips with his. My hands went to the bottom of his shirt and ripped it over his head. I needed to feel every inch, kiss every scar, so I did just that. I heard him hiss as my tongue grazed the scar over his heart. He lifted me up and put me on our bed before climbing on top of me. He ran his hands down my neck and grabbed my breast, causing me to arch into him. I moaned as his mouth replaced his hand which slowly went downward and to the waistband of my jeans. He looked into my eyes. I nodded yes and he slid the button out of the hook. He inched his way downward, taking my jeans and panties with him. He slid back up and kissed me. I held handfuls of his curls in my hands as he slid his hands to the one place only I had touched. I moaned into his mouth as he started pumping two fingers inside of me. I felt the tightness building the faster the went. Stars flashed before my eyes as my orgasm hit. Before I could come down though, my soldier ground his dick into me. I didnt even have a chance to breath as I was cumming for the second and third time. He look at me, saliently asking if this was how Id imagine this moment. I looked at him and cupped his face. I love you, Soldier. I want you bite me the next time I cum. I want to feel loved as I change, please. I saw his eyes get bigger as I made my plea. I trust you. You wont hurt me. He nodded and started pumping faster. I knew he was getting just as close as I was. As I came for the forth time I hear him whisper, I love you tooforever.

And than pain.


	18. Halloween Part 2

JASPER

I got up and went to my closet. Waiting all day to see my girl was very boring. Alice told us three hours when she left with Rose two and a half hours ago, so I grabbed the box at the back of my closet. I held my old uniform, why I had let Alice talk me into wearing it, I dont know. Oh wait, its because shes Alice and Alice always gets what she wants. Damn Pixie. I took the pants and jacket out of the box and held them up. They look just as they did on the day Maria turned me. There was no blood on it thanks to Esme. That woman did wonders on stains. I put the jacket on and sat on the bed, not bothering with the buttons. I took my jeans off and slipped my feet into the pant legs of my grey slacks. I stood so I could button them as Edward came in closing his phone. Alice saw them coming. I stopped buttoning the first button on my jacket and looked at my brother. We stared at each other for only a few seconds, but was probably minutes. I could feel the apprehension coming off him in waves. He knew what Bella wanted, they all did. He, like the others, also thought that Id be able to handle it when the time came.

When? I whispered as my fingers started working on the jacket.

A week. She saw Aro, Marcus, and Jane. he explained. Of course Aro would bring the girl. I shook by just thinking about what they could do to her.

You dont know that, Jasper. I still havent been able to read her. Maybe they cant do any more than I can. He sounded hopeful. I wanted to have hope. Anything could go wrong. Me, her, the changeanything. Come on, Jasper. We need to pick them up. Edward and I nodded in agreement as we followed Emmett out the house. We got to Bellas and let ourselves in. We waited about ten more minutes before the girls came down. By than, Charlie was home of course. We all stood as we heard footsteps on the stairs. Alice entered first and I asked, Alice, what happened to everyone dressing like me? She smirked and looked at me. Youll see. Than that evil little pixie skipped up to Edward and kissed him. Edward and Emmett laughed, of course. They were all in on it I guess. I turned and looked at Rosalie as she entered with Bella. I was alive, my heart wouldve skipped a few beats. She was in that dress. The one she wore as Evelyn. She looked just as beautiful as the fuzzy memories in the back of my mind. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. You look absolutely stunning. She whispered her thanks just as a flash went off. I smiled as Bella blushed and joked with her father. We took tons of pictures. Alice insisted of course. I figured it had to do with what she had seen earlier. Edward nodding to my thoughts answered that I was correct. I grabbed Bella by the hand helped her into the Jeep when we left Charlies house. I leaned into her and asked her where she had found the dress and when she told me, I smirked at the joke and kissed her. We sat silently the rest of the drive. I rubbed her warm hand lightly with the pad of my thumb. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. More than that though, I could feel the love, our love. She always held that emotion close to her. When we got to the gym, I help her down and walked her into the building. We danced for about an hour before she got tired. I knew she didnt like dancing, but was happy that shed dance with me anyway.

Come on. I need to talk to you. She looked up at me and nodded. I had to do this now. With the Volturri coming in a week, I couldnt hide it. It was too important. We sat down on the bench next to some rose and felt the worry coming of her. Youre not leaving are you? I just looked at her, trying to figure out why she would say that. I could never leave her. Oh, when I had to leave for the war. I looked her in the eyes. No, Alice had a vision. They are coming for you in a week, Bella. I sat still as she took this all in. She only had one week left, anyone would need time to process it. Tomorrow. She whispered it, almost to low for me to hear it. Are you sure? We can think of some

No, Jazz. Let me have tomorrow with Charlie and than you can pick me up for a date after dinner. Stage a car wreck. she interrupted me. Of course she did. I could feel the sadness coming off her and enveloped her in my arms. I held her as the tears fell, silently. Lets get you home. I stated as I sent out some calming waves. She nodded and let me lead her back to Emmetts Jeep and help her in. I quickly got in on the other side and drove her home. I walked her up to the door of her home and kissed her. I made a silent promise not to be there until I was to pick her up tomorrow night. After I took the car home, I ran to the boundary line. I waited all of two minutes before he was thereJacob Black.

What do you want, leech? I stood there and tried to stay calm. I needed to discuss something with you. I didnt call him anything. It wasnt the time to get into a silly argument, we had bigger things to worry about. Bella already told me your turning her. Just be glad she talked to Sam and not me. Not to mention the fact that youre biting her as soon as she says to. I could feel the pain and love he felt at the situation. I couldnt blame him. I knew he loved her. You didnt need to be an empath to know how he felt. We are having visitors in about a week. They are coming from Italy and eat differently than we do. He looked at me and asked. Why are they coming? I sighed and just decided to tell him everything. They found out about Bella when Carlisle was doing research on her dreams. He found out she was a reincarnation of a girl I was meant to marry when I was human. Carlisle called them for some information and they put it all together. They are like our government. We broke the law, wellthe only one that matters to them.

I let him process all of that before continuing. They will give us an untimatum which is why Bella talked to Sam. Were going to beat them to it thanks to Alice being able to see them before they get here. They wouldve killed her, Jacob. Sucked her dry. Jane, shes one of them. She deadly even for you and you wont even get a chance to phase before she gets you. They wouldve probably killed the rest of us too. I would let them kill me anyways if she was gone. Thats why she decided this. I didnt do it. Didnt even think it. I didnt want to take her life. Her soul will forever replay Evelyns life if she doesnt stop now. Our souls are old. We are meant to be. She wants this. I sat on the log that was on the line. Jacob sat next to me. Cant you hide her? he asked after awhile. If I could, yeah. They would find her though. They always find whoever or whatever they want to. I could feel the anger beginning as he finally processed the information. One week. Thats all Ive got? I closed my eyes. I didnt want to tell him, but had to. He needed to know the truth all of it. Were staging an accident tomorrow near my home. She wants to do it then. I cant deny her. Have never been able to. I sat there as he got up and ripped a tree from the ground. He stood still, trying to get his anger under control. I want you there with Sam, waiting downstairs. She doesnt need to know. Im doing this how she wants it done. I dont care what she wants, Ill give it to her. He nodded and took off. I sat there for a little longer before hunting. I needed to be fully feed before getting Bella. I would probably go again before I went to pick her up. I walked into the house and saw my family waiting for me. Alice told us as soon as she decided it. Are you alright? Rosalie asked as she gave me a hug. Yeah. I talked to Jake. He and Sam are going to be here tonight. I explained it. I dont want Bella to know they are here. They all nodded and I went upstairs to change. I put on a white tshirt and a pair of jeans. I than met Edward and Emmett in the garage. Which one? Emmett asked. I walked over to my bike. Charlie knew I always picked Bella up on it. My bike. They nodded and we began to strategize. It took most of the day to prepare everything for that night. As the day was just about to hit twilight, my brothers and I went for my last hunt before getting Bella. As I hunted, I thought back through the last month. So much had changed. My life had purpose, love. I thought about Bella. Beautiful, Sweet Bella. Her kisses, her laugh, her touch. I finished a herd of deer before going into the house and changing. I grabbed Bellas helmet and rode to her house. I walked up and rang the doorbell. Hey Chief. I greeted as Charlie answered the door.

Hi Jasper. Bellas just drying the last of the dishes. I nodded and stepped into the Living Room to wait. Bella came in and grabbed her coat. She hugged her father, whispering her goodbyes. I tried to not listen, giving her this last moment with him. I heard her take a deep breath as she grabbed my hand. You kids be safe. Charlie replied. I looked at him and stated, Ill take good care of her, sir. I than led Bella out to the bike. I could since something was wrong as she put the helmet on. You alright? She turned to me. I will be. I have you. I cant live without you for another lifetime. I would die, Jazz. I nodded and sat on the bike, kicking it into motion and headed for our place. It didnt take us long to get here and it started raining, which worked out incredible for the accident. My brothers were waiting for us. I gently grabbed Bellas hand and led her into our home and into our room. As I closed the door, I sense the wolves had arrived. Make love to me, please. I turned to look at her, Silently asking if she was sure. I watched as she lifted her shirt. No brashe should just take me now, that was hot. I gasped, trying not hurry the process. She shot out the lust she felt and I grabbed her waist and brought her to me. I locked my lips on her hers and felt the lust build in both of us. I sent it out, letting her know that I wanted her just as much. I felt her take my shirt off, but didnt really awknowledge it until she licked the scar over my dead heart. I hissed and put her on the bed. I climbed over her and kissed her as my hands went to her breast. I soon let my mouth leave a train as it too found her nipple, sucking it lightly, causing her to arch her back into me. I let my hand slowly graze over her stomach and stop over her button on her jeans. I looked up and asked the question with my eyes. She nodded and I slipped the button loose. I kissed my way to her jeans and slowly slid them off, her panties with them before coming back up for a kiss. I let my hand slowly make their way to the part of her I had never touched before. Mairia didnt count, not with Bella. I slowly entered one finger as my thumb played with the bundle of nerves. When I could feel her about to break, I slid in another, going just a little faster. As she came on my fingers, I went at vampire speed, taking my jeans off and slipping my dick into her folds. I pumped into her, past her barrier. I dont think she felt due to the fact that she never missed a beat. After My Bella came two more times, she grabbed my face in her hands. She looked into my eyes, I love you, Soldier. I want you bite me the next time I cum. I want to feel loved as I change, please. I just looked at her, dumbfounded. Here we are, being intimate and she wants me to cause her pain. Unbearable pain. I trust you. You wont hurt me. I kissed her and started pumping faster and harder, going deeper and hitting her spot just right. Just as she hit her orgasm, I sunk my teeth into her neck and let my venom flow freely through her.


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Its been sixty years since the night I was turned. Being with Jasper has been so easy. I adjusted fine with his help. I only slipped up once during that first year. The Volturri of course were furious. When they arrived and saw that I wasnt human, they mumbled and apology and went on their way. Jane didnt affect me, which pissed her off to high heave, or hellwhichever. After I was in control enough, Jazz took me all over. We went to every continent and stayed a couple years in each country. I love him more today than ever. I talked to Jake before we left Forks. He imprinted the week after I changed to a Mekah Indian named Vanessa. We dont talk anymore though. He just cant get past my changing. Jasper and I got married about fifteen years ago. Alice of course planned it and it was beautiful. She made it look 1800s. Everything set on the Wedding that we didnt get to have. Her excuse being that we get to have as many as we want, so why not make this one the one our souls missed out on. I agreed. It was a way for Evelyn to finally rest. About six months ago, Jazz found Evelyns grave. It was in Houston and not very far from our homes that we had. Thats where we are today. Im standing next to him as we look at her grave. I thank her silently for everything she helped me with. I dont think I wouldve accepted everything as easy if she hadnt been there. I look up at my husband to find him looking at me.

What?

He smiles as he leans down to kiss me. I love you, Bella Whitlock.

I smile and look into his eyes. I love you, Jasper WhitlockMy Soldier, forever.

****

Hey, I hope you like it. I was running out of plot, so I thought to just end it with an epilogue. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.-brianna24


	20. Chapter 20

Do to the recent filter restrictions, I am taking my stories off of here. I have re-posted one of them onto a different sight. If you want a copy of the story, feel free to PM me and I will give you a copy of it.

Brianna


End file.
